The potions master and the potions prince
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry finds out the man he loves is still alive. After taking some time to heal, Harry finds out that Dumbledore left him his home. During his stay, he ends up with the biggest surprise of his life and has no idea what to do about it. Warning: MA rating, gay sex, strong language, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

When Harry woke the morning after The Battle of Hogwarts, the feelings of deep guilt overwhelmed him. He got out of bed, dressed and headed down through damaged castle until he came to the sunlit grounds. He never slowed his pace until he came upon white marble tomb, then he sat on the other side leaning against it.

'You should have told me earlier, I could have prevented so many dying. Why did you put me through this Dumbledore? Now I have more deaths on my hands and it doesn't matter what anyone has to say, this time every death is my fault. What if I never found out in time, everyone would have kept fighting and he still would have lived. You should have told me sooner, years ago. But just like with Sirius, I found out after it was too late. I sometimes think you expected too much from me, or that I might have been smarter and worked it out for myself. Maybe if I had time to sit and think about everything, I might have worked it out, but there was too much going on for me to have time to myself. My mind wasn't my own, neither was my soul. It that the reason why I feel so empty, more alone than ever. Did sharing my soul with his cause mine to be damaged? I know now why I kept getting so angry all the time, but I thought since it was gone I wouldn't anymore, but I'm still angry. Angry at you for not tell me, angry for allowing everyone to fight, and angry at myself for not figuring this out sooner. How do I cope with all this, with what I saw, with what I had to do, with the guilt I feel? Should I leave, give everyone a chance to bury their dead without me reminding them why they have lost their parents, sisters, brothers, sons or daughters. Should I stay and try to support everyone like they supported me, but would they want me to support them. I just don't know what to do anymore. Someone has given me a new name now, but I don't see myself as the saviour, I see myself as the bringer of death. People die when they get close to me or believed in me, too many have over the years. How am I to go on with a life when I have blood of the people that died on my hands? My heart is aching with seeing all the pain on people's faces as they lay over lost loved ones. Mrs. Weasley's cries were heartbreaking to hear, a woman who had been trying to be my mother for so long and I caused the death of one of her own children. How can she or any of the Weasley's want me around anymore? Ron was so angry he just wanted to kill, he hasn't cried, he just sits and stares into space. I'm worried about him so much, could the death of one of his brothers change my friend. Hermione is trying to be strong for him, but I see the worry on her face and she doesn't know what to say to help him. I thought if this was ever over for me, I might be able to have a normal life, one that would include him, the man I love. But that can't happen now, he died too, everyone I get close to dies. I can't seem to focus my thoughts properly right now, but there is one thing I have decided. I am going to stay here and try to help bring Hogwarts back and I hope McGonagall will allow me to do that. This place was my first home, a place I felt safe in, a place I loved, but now it's full of death and destruction and I don't want to see it like that. I want to feel like I used to feel about this place before you died. I need to do what I can to bring this place back. Kids still need to learn and this place, when there are good people like McGonagall here will help future generations of witches and wizards and hopefully our world will never have to go through something like this again. Hogwarts needs to put all this behind it, like everyone else needs to. I just don't know if I ever can. I wish you would give me some sign of what I should do. You were the one that advised me, gave me what I needed even if it was too late sometimes. You were my mentor and friend even if you never shared anything personal with me. You knew everything about me, well almost everything, I couldn't tell you that one thing, but I knew nothing about you, now I do of course and even though I am angry with you, I still need you Dumbledore. I've lost so much but it's worse now, I love him, the one I thought I could have a future with, but he's gone now too. Help me Dumbledore, please,' Harry voice finally broke along with his body as his sobs finally escaped him.

She listened to everything Harry had said and felt the ache in her heart as she realised how much pain he was in. She knew he had suffered all his life, like a lot of people have, but Harry more than most and more than someone so young should. She had hoped now he had finished off the person that caused him all that suffering, that he would have a good life. But no, he can't and by the words he had spoken, he won't for a very long time. She thought if Harry would only allow his friends to help him through this, but that was not Harry. He was too independent and never liked to burden his friends, especially now with them going through their own emotional pain. She had cared for him for so long, but was never able to show it, not really.

She had helped him, guided him and tried to be there for him, more so after Albus Dumbledore died, but Harry never turned to her for help, just like he never asked his friends to help. They offered or just said they were going to help whether he wanted it or not. Harry never understood that his friends helping him, helped them as well. They cared so much for him and had been right alongside him through everything, so they felt his suffering, his pain, even if they could never really understand how he truly felt. She dearly wished he would turn to them now, but she knew he wouldn't. So at least she knew one thing she could do to help him, he wanted to stay here and help rebuilt Hogwarts. That is something that she could help with and in doing that, it might just be what Harry Potter needed, time to come to terms with everything, time by himself to think about a life he can now have, time to realise that he is not responsible for one single death and he needs time to heal his heart and soul. So she turned without letting him know she was there and headed back into the badly damaged castle but her thoughts remained on the courageous young man talking to his dead mentor.

Harry never realised how long he had sat against Albus Dumbledore's broken tomb until he felt a few drops of rain hit his face. He looked up at the grey clouds and thought this is more what it should look like. Grey dull clouds, not bright sunlight. For some of the wizarding world, they were in mourning, for another part, they were celebrating. Harry could understand both, but all he felt was hopelessness, sadness and loneliness. He slowly got to his feet, gazed down at Dumbledore's wise old face then quickly cast a basic sealing charm to protect him until the tomb could be repaired, then he slowly made his way back towards the castle.

As Harry walked, he stepped over rubble and tried not to step in the blood he saw everywhere and he also tried to stop the visions of all the dead that kept coming into his mind. He kept taking deep breaths to stop himself breaking down again and knew he had two things he had to do right now. So he headed towards the hospital wing to speak with Madame Pomfrey. The moment he stepped in through the doors, he sucked in a breath as he saw all the injured people. Madame Pomfrey along with two other healers were going from bed to bed, handing out potions, and doing healing charms over the wounded. Harry stood with his back to Madame Pomfrey's office door and watched. He saw some of his friends lying in beds, bloodied and bruised. He saw other friends sitting beside them along with family members. The Patil twins were both in beds beside each other with their parents sitting between them. He spotted Seamus Finnegan sitting beside another bed with a girl that Harry couldn't remember her name, Dean Thomas also sitting with his friends. So many people hurt, so many dead Harry thought.

'Did you want to see me Harry?' a very tired looking matron asked.

'Yes I did, but if you're busy, I can come back later.'

'Nonsense, but I have no more beds as you can see, and since you are standing, why not step into my office and tell me what you need,' the matron opened her office door, let Harry in and closed it behind them, 'What seems to be the problem?'

'Well, a couple of things actually, one is that he hit me with the killing curse again and it won't stop bleeding. The other is where he dropped me a few times, I think I have a couple of breaks or something.'

'Where did the killing curse hit Harry because you have blood all over you?'

Harry opened his shirt, 'As you can see, on my chest, it still hurts too.'

'You should have come see me last night,' Madame Pomfrey went to her cabinet, grabbed a couple of potion bottles, then handed one to Harry, 'That will stop the bleeding, then I will check and see what else is wrong.'

Harry nodded, then drunk the potion, grimacing a little, then handed her back to the bottle. He watched as she passed her wand over his entire body.

'What else is wrong with me?'

'You have a fracture on your left elbow, a small break in your sternum and a large deep cut on your left leg and I didn't even need to see it,' she gave Harry a smile, then handed him two more potions, watching him as he drank both. 'The potion for your chest you will need for a while, possibly a month, then I will check it again. The others will be fine, but it might take a day before the pain recedes. But can I ask you how you have been able to do anything with those breaks?'

'I sort of just blocked it out, there was too much going on. But my chest, will it scar like my head?'

'Yes it will, being done by dark magic, they always leaves a mark. Give me a minute,' the matron waved her wand over Harry's chest again, cleaning all the old blood away, 'Have a look.'

Harry glanced at the now red scar, 'Just a little bigger and also going in the opposite direction.'

'Does anyone else know that is there or that you were hit with the killing curse again?'

'No, I'm not ready for my friends to know yet, they have enough to deal with right now. Thanks for this Madame Pomfrey, you always come through for me with your potions, even if they taste terrible.'

'You welcome, but you sound down Harry. I thought you would feel relieved or even happy that his finally gone.'

'I thought so too, maybe that might come later, I think it's just too soon to really believe it.'

'You're probably right, but few of the patience in those beds all want to thank you, they can't believe he is finally dead and will never terrorise our world again.'

'I shouldn't be thanked, I should be blamed, I've got to go,' Harry quickly left the office and hospital wing before the matron could say anything more. Harry stopped in a deserted corridor and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, but his heartache was so strong that he wasn't sure he would survive this latest loss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry made his way up to speak with McGonagall. The gargoyles guarding the entrance were still lying on their side, so Harry stepped over them and onto the spiral staircase. The moment it stopped, he walked to the open door, giving it a knock.

'Professor, could I talk to you for a minute?'

'Yes Harry, come in.' Minerva stood up from behind the desk, 'What can I do for you?'

'I was hoping that you would allow me to stay here for a while, to help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts.'

'I don't see a problem with that, but Harry, I thought you would head to the Burrow with your friends.'

'Maybe later I might, but right now, I would rather stay here.'

'Then of course you can and as long as you want to, or until it is about to be opened for students again. Will you be one of those students?'

'No, I can't see myself as a student anymore. Too much has happened and I feel way past that.'

'Yes, I suppose I do understand that. You look like I feel, older and that is not meant to be hurtful. But I think after what all of us have been through we have all aged in one way or another. I feel like I'm a hundred years old right now.'

'I feel about the same Professor. I'm so tired, not to sleep, but mentally exhausted. For me, it's been a long seven years, for you, a lot longer.'

'Yes, you would feel that way Harry. But are you alright, you have a lot of blood over you.'

Harry glanced down at his clothes, 'Yeah, I'm fine, I just saw Madame Pomfrey. But I was hoping to get something I left here yesterday,' Harry walked over to the cabinet with the pensieve in it, opened the doors and saw the swirling silver mass still inside, 'I got this from…' Harry went to say his name, then thought better of it, 'I got it from Snape just before he died. Did you know he was good friends with my mother, he loved her like a sister?'

'I knew they were friends as students here, but they had a falling out, I did not know he felt like that about her. Why did he give you that Harry?'

'For a few reasons, but one was to show that he loved her and he was helping Dumbledore protect me for years but I was never to be told, two, Dumbledore was dying and asked Snape to kill him at the right time. Three, he had to pass on some information for me. He tried to keep the students safe, but made it look like he was still a death eater. He was a very brave man Professor and I called him a coward.' Harry tried to keep the sorrow out of his voice, but what he said was true, Severus Snape was one of the bravest men Harry had ever known.

'So he never murdered Albus, in that sense. He was asked to and gave Albus a more dignified death than he would not have had if Voldemort got hold of him when he was weak.'

'Pretty much, but he never said Voldemort, he said Bellatrix liked to play with her food and he also didn't want Greyback to get hold of him. When Dumbledore called to Snape that night, I thought he was asking for help, but it was to tell him it was time. I called Snape a coward, now I wish I could take it back,' Harry took a few deep breathes to try to stop the sob, when he had himself under control again he removed the memory from the pensieve and placed it back into the flask that Hermione had given him the night before. He turned back to face his old professor, and he realised she did look old.

'If we are to have Severus' name cleared, the Minister will need proof. He might need to see that memory.'

'There's part of it I don't want anyone to see. But Kingsley knows Snape and I hated each other and it was me that told all of you that he murdered Dumbledore. He should know I wouldn't lie about something like this.' Harry hated saying those words, but for now, he had no choice.

'I'll talk to him, but I really don't know if it will be enough. Do you know that memories, if there is more than one, can be divided, separated, so only the one that's needed can be shown.'

'No, I never knew that. Would you be able to tell me how to do it, then I could show Kingsley that section.'

'Yes, and since you are staying here, I've got time to tell you. But I noticed the rain, I should go seal Albus' tomb.'

'I put a sealing charm around it, because I need to put something back with him.'

'His wand, yes, I noticed Voldemort had it and you caught it. Can you tell me why he broke open Albus' tomb to take his wand?'

Harry glanced up at the portrait hanging behind the desk. Albus Dumbledore was looking at him, but gave him a nod.

'You can trust Minerva Harry.'

'Alright Dumbledore,' Harry pulled the wand from his sleeve, 'This is the Elder Wand Professor, Voldemort wanted a powerful wand, but he never knew you had to win the wand to get the power, not to just simply hold it. This wand works better for someone that won it, Dumbledore won it from Grindlewald, Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore the night he died, I won it from Malfoy. So I am the owner of the Elder Wand but I don't want to keep it, it's too dangerous and I've had enough of that. So I want to put it back with Dumbledore, but I also don't want anyone to know where it is. Ron and Hermione do know I'm planning on putting it back, so you'll be the only other person that will know where it is.'

'I heard you mention the Elder Wand last night, but I was so worried about you that I never concentrated on most of what you were saying to each other. Alright, let's go down together and I will place a charm around us so no one sees you placing the wand inside with Albus.'

Harry nodded, then followed McGonagall down through the castle and out into the grounds, it was still raining, but only light. McGonagall opened an umbrella over the both of them as they walked down to the white tomb. Harry removed his charm then waited until Minerva performed her charm so no one could see them, then he stepped over and looked down. He slipped the wand back between the old hands, straightened his robes and glasses then stepped back and watched McGonagall seal the tomb until you could not tell it had been broken.

'Do you know why Voldemort wanted a different wand, even the Elder Wand?'

'My wand and his share cores, so they never worked properly against each other, then he borrowed a wand from Lucius Malfoy, but my wand busted that one. He tortured Ollivander thinking he'd been lied to about needing to borrow another wand.'

'What were the cores, because that is very rare and normally that doesn't cause a problem with shared cores?'

'Each had a feather from Fawkes, Ollivander said he only ever gave two feathers in his life and he has a lot of lives, being a phoenix. It is strange that it went into ours, it's like we were always meant to be linked in some way. Those two wands could have gone to anyone, but they came to us, or chose us. Ollivander told me he made those two wands twenty years before Voldemort was born. When the wand chose me, he said it was curious, I just think it's freaky.'

'It is unusual and yes, in your words freaky. Since you are staying here for a while, I'm sure I'll talk to you again Harry. But I need to get back to work, you make sure you eat. It looks like you haven't in a while.'

'No, I haven't, but I will, thanks again Professor,' Harry watched as she walked back to the castle, before he turned back to the white tomb and he stayed there until his clothes were soaked through with cold water before he headed back up to his room, the room he was going to use for a long time, but again his thoughts drifted to his lost love, wondering how to go on without him. Harry always figured his love would survive all this, but he didn't. Harry sighed, then lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, but all he thought of was him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry was lying on his bed thinking about everything that happened and why he never felt relieved that Voldemort would never come after him again. As he lay there, he realised that his rucksack was still in the tent they were using when they got caught and thought he would have to go and get it. The few personal items he owned were in his rucksack like the photo album Hagrid had given him. Harry figured he'd go now and it might stop his thoughts of him.

'Harry,' Hermione said as she stepped into the room with Ron.

Harry sat up, 'Hi,' Harry could see Ron still didn't look upset, just hard. That was the only word he could find to describe the look on Ron's face.

Hermione reached into her beaded bag and pulled out Harry's rucksack handing to him.

'We went back and grabbed our stuff, I thought you might want to pack. We're all heading back to the Burrow.'

'I'm not going,' Harry got up and walked over to the window, 'I want to stay here and help with the repairs. I've already spoken with McGonagall, she said I can stay as long as I want.'

'Are you sure Harry, you'll be alone.'

'I need some time alone, and I think the Weasley's need some time as well,' Harry turned and faced his friends, 'Ron, how's your Mum?'

'Still crying over Fred, anyway, we need to go. So maybe I'll see you in a few days.'

'Yeah, maybe, but Hermione, my clothes, are they still in your bag?'

'I put all your stuff in your rucksack. Are you sure you're alright, you sound down. You're not feeling guilty over the damage to the castle are you, is that the reason you want to help?'

'Yes, but I also want to bring it back. I don't want my memories of this place to be just death and destruction. Look, you both have to go and I really just want to rest for a while. I'm sure you both want to rest as well.'

'Yeah, I do, you coming Hermione?'

'Yes, I'm coming,' Hermione glanced between her best friend and her boyfriend and wanted to help them both, but they weren't going to be in the same place for her to do that. So she gave Harry a hug then followed her boyfriend out of the dormitory.

Harry sat back on his bed and dug out his photo album and sat it beside his bed, 'I wish I could talk to both of you for real. I got to see you, but I still never got a chance to ask you anything,' Harry put his head in his hands and felt all the guilt again, but also his loss.

'Harry,' Ginny said as she stepped into the room, 'Hermione said you're staying here to help with the repairs.'

'Yeah, I need to. I thought your family we're heading home?' Harry had been expecting Ginny to come to him now it was all over. How was she going to take the news that they will never be together and the fact he was gay and always had been. Dating Ginny had been something his love had come up with so no one would ever pick up anything on them. Harry did like Ginny, a lot, she was a great girl, but being gay, he could never feel more than just friendship towards her and figured he might have to get one bit of shocking news out of the way.

'We are, I just wanted to see you before I left. I was just wondering about us, whether we will get back together?'

'Ginny,' Harry stood back up and went to the window, 'um, no, that won't happen.'

'I missed you when you were gone, but your noble reason for breaking up with me is gone. So what's stopping you this time?' Ginny could see Harry was a little tense and never answered her, she sighed,

'Okay, I'll give you time, but I will be waiting for you, I hope you know that,' Ginny walked over to Harry and turned him so he was facing her, then placed a soft kiss on his lips but he pulled away and she wasn't sure why. 'You're not alone in this Harry, you have people that care about you.'

'I know, but you shouldn't, none of you should, but it's not just that,' Harry sighed and figured he'd better just get it over with and an idea came to him, one that she might believe even if it was a lie and he hated lying, 'Since this was all finished, I've done a lot of thinking, but when I was away I also did a lot of thinking and I worked something out. It's the reason why we can't get back together, I can't explain everything, but this is something you probably won't like and I'm sorry. Just know if things were different, yes, you are a great girl and make a great girlfriend. But Ginny, I'm gay, so you see, we can never be more than just friends.'

Ginny stared into Harry's eyes, then turned and stormed angrily out of the dorm room before he could see her tears.

Harry stared at the door feeling sorry for Ginny, but knew nothing he could say or do could help her.

Down in the Great Hall, the Weasley's were getting ready to head home, Ginny sat down heavily next to Hermione but kept her face averted.

'What is it Ginny, did something happen with Harry?' Hermione asked looking concerned.

'I might tell you when we're alone, not now,' Ginny said sharply.

'Alright, let's get home,' Arthur Weasley indicated the fireplace, then one by one all the Weasley's along with Hermione stepped in and vanished from Hogwarts.

Over the next few days, Harry and the staff started to clean up the castle. They never started repairing it yet, they wanted to wait until after all the funerals which were starting the next day with the funeral for Fred Weasley. He went into a muggle town and bought some clothes, especially something nice to wear to the funerals.

Harry arrived at the cemetery with the staff of Hogwarts and stayed beside Hagrid during the service. Harry glanced at all the Weasley's and Hermione and the guilt he felt started to overwhelm him again, so he kept his eyes on the minister official speaking about Fred.

Over the next week, Harry went to a lot more funerals. First was Remus and Tonk's funerals, but he kept his eyes on the baby boy in his grandmother's arms and the guilt started again. He couldn't stop blaming himself for that little boy not having any parents and wished there was something, anything he could do to change that, but he knew there wasn't. They spoke for a few minutes after, Andromeda telling Harry he could visit his godson, just to give her a few days, which he agreed.

The next funeral was for Colin Creevey and felt himself choke up at the size of the coffin, it was smaller than an adults, the look on his brother Dennis' face was heartbreaking. Harry went to apologise to Colin's parents, but they told him it was not his fault. They knew Colin wanted to help Harry out of friendship but also because he knew what could have happened to them if Voldemort won this war, being muggles, they would have been killed. So instead of Harry apologising, the Creevey's thanked him, telling him that their other son, Dennis, would be safe now.

Harry did attend a few other funeral's, some of students that had been friends, some that he only knew by sight. He went to funerals of some of the shop keepers that came to fight, then to the Aurors that had lost their lives as well. Once the last funeral was over, Harry went straight back to his bed in Gryffindor tower and lay on his bed thinking and like always his thoughts went to his love. Harry was really finding it hard to cope with his loss. He knew that a lot of people have lost someone, a husband, a wife, a child, a friend, some lost more than one and Harry wondered how they coped with all this. When Sirius died, Harry thought he'd never get over that, he still hasn't but he has learned to live with it. But his love, this is worse, his heart ached all the time, like there was a part of it missing and he knew that part belonged to him and would be forever his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry wondered why he felt so empty, every funeral he felt sad for the grieving families, but he never shed one tear for any of them, he had shed the odd tear for him, but even then he never cried properly and he couldn't work out why. Harry hoped that he just needed some rest and time.

Harry and the staff finally started to repair the castle. The first thing Harry did was repair Hagrid's hut. He kept thinking, it couldn't be Hogwarts without Hagrid's hut. Hagrid wouldn't stop thanking Harry, or hugging him and of course crying. Even though Harry thought of Hagrid as one of his closest friends, he still couldn't feel anything not even that Hagrid was happy he had his home back.

Harry was down at the back of the castle, trying to repair parts of the walls when Minerva McGonagall walked up to him.

'Harry, I need you to come to my office, there's something important I need to speak with you about.'

'Oh, alright Professor,' Harry stuck his wand in his back pocket and could see she was serious, Harry just hoped it wasn't anymore danger.

They got to the large oval office, then Minerva McGonagall spoke calmly, when she had finished telling Harry the startling news, she got up quickly thinking Harry might faint. He'd gone very pale and swayed slightly on the spot. She sat him down thinking this news seemed to have shaken him and she wasn't sure why.

Harry put his head in his hands and felt the tears in his eyes then a quiet sob escaped from him before he cried, really cried. After a few minutes he swallowed a couple of times trying to get himself under control before he looked up and noticed Albus Dumbledore looking down at him from the portrait, but Professor McGonagall was also watching him and figured he'd better explain.

'Um, I need to explain something that will probably be unbelievable. We never told anyone and then I thought he'd betrayed me, betrayed Dumbledore.'

'Explain what Harry because something has caused you to go very white and cry, you don't cry, you never cry,' Minerva said kindly.

'Um, okay, but I can't go into everything, not until I speak with him,' Harry put his hand inside his pouch and pulled out a small box. He stared at it for a moment, then opened it and slipped the ring onto his left hand ring finger, 'I'm married, to Severus.'

'What!?' Minerva squeaked then cleared her throat, 'I think you better explain because the times I saw you two together, you seemed to hate each other.'

'We did at first, but during those occlumense lessons Dumbledore made Severus give me, we finally started to talk, honestly and openly. We became friends, but agreed that we should act like we weren't. Voldemort needed to believe Severus was his and also hated me, it was the safest thing to do and I also had to make everyone believe it, since we knew the kids of Slytherin that were death eater were telling their parents. He told me that he had to pretend to be a death eater, there's so much he told me and some things he couldn't tell me, but we were friends by then, so I trusted him. During those occlumense lessons and detentions, which weren't detentions, we became close. He tried everything to deny his feelings for me, I did the same. But after a while we both realised that our lives could be over at any time, so we decided to be together. At first it was just a few kisses, Severus wouldn't take it any further because of my age.'

'That is why you asked me to speak with your relatives, wasn't it Harry?' Albus asked looking down from his portrait, 'You wanted legal rights over yourself, but with me as your guardian, and you blackmailed me so I would do it, something I still did not think was wise, but I could tell you were serious.'

'Yes professor and I'm sorry. But there's another reason that I'll go into later. Severus and I wanted to marry and well, he would only make love if we were married. I knew I could at sixteen if I had permission from my parents or guardian. That form I asked you to sign professor, that's what you couldn't see, Severus had charmed it so you wouldn't know. We only did that in case Voldemort did use me to see into your mind. He never suspected Severus, so he was safe, but you, he knew you were doing everything you could to help and protect me and we both wanted to keep you safe as well. Anyway, one weekend, we snuck out of Hogwarts and went into a muggle town and married, that was right after I turned sixteen. We agreed to keep acting like we hated each other so no one ever figured it out. I never even told Hermione or Ron, I was keeping them safe as well. If Voldemort ever tried to find out things, he might have taken them to get to me, so there were a lot of things I kept from them and it was for their safety.'

'Why didn't you tell the order?' Minerva asked.

'The same reason, we wouldn't take the chance that he would use me to see into one of you, we weren't going to take the chance that one of you might be taken and tortured for information. That was my decision, mainly for Sirius, I wanted to make sure he was safe, plus he wouldn't have liked it since he hated Severus. Does he know what happened?'

'No, he's not well and Poppy did not want him upset. All I said to him was that you explained that he killed Albus only because it was planned by Albus and Voldemort was dead.'

'I need to see him, can we talk later?'

'Yes, and I think you are going to have to explain more and I think to the minister as well.'

'I will, I always planned to tell everyone if this was ever finished,' Harry got up, a bit unsteady on his feet, then left the office and ran all the way up to the hospital wing. He stopped outside the doors for a few minutes, took a couple of deep breaths then stepped inside. He looked around but couldn't see Severus or curtain blocking any of the beds, 'Madame Pomfrey, where is Professor Snape?'

'For privacy, I put him in the room down the back. Is there a reason why you want to know?'

'Yes, but I can't explain just yet, I need to see him though. Professor McGonagall knows.'

'Please don't upset him, he's still very unwell.'

'I won't, I promise,' Harry turned and hurried between all the beds then stopped at the door. He closed his eyes for a minute, took another couple of deep breathes then stepped inside and Severus turned his head and their eyes met. Harry raced over to the bed and put his head on Severus' chest, 'I'm so sorry.' Harry felt Severus shake his head, but a hand was running down Harry's hair, 'What I called you, what I thought, oh baby I'm sorry,' again he felt Severus shake his head. Harry slowly lifted his head and wiped his cheeks from the tears that had been falling. He reached out and gently touched Severus neck, all the wounds from Nagini, 'Are you in pain?' Severus shook his head again, 'So you can't talk,' he nodded, but put his hand to his throat, 'Oh okay, it'll get better. Why didn't you tell me it was all planned,' Harry put his hand to Severus' face and caressed his cheek, 'When you can talk, you have a lot of talking to do. I'm so mad at you, but I'm so happy you're alive. I wouldn't have left if I thought you were, we thought you died. But right then, he started talking to everyone, telling me to go to him that I was letting everyone die. Oh Sev, I wasn't going to watch your memory, I tried to tell myself I hated you and wanted nothing to do with you anymore,' Harry put his head back on Severus chest and again Severus' hand brushed down Harry's hair, 'It's over Sev, we don't have to hide anymore,' Harry felt Severus hand hesitate which made him look up, 'Don't, don't you dare Sev. I told you I don't care what anyone thinks, I want us to be together, to show our feelings. So don't go starting on all that bullshit again. Please baby, it's over, we can finally have what we talked about, to be together, properly and that's what I want, you said you did too. Did you lie to me?' Severus shook his head, 'So you do want us to be together,' he nodded, 'Good, don't let anyone try and talk you out of it or make you feel guilty. Oh Sev, I love you,' Severus mouthed the words "I love you too" back at Harry who smiled then placed a very soft kiss to Severus' lip, 'You're lips are cracked, I'll get some lip balm when I go shopping,' Harry saw Severus hand reach up and touch his shirt, 'My shirt, yeah, its new, I was finally able to go shopping and bought a heap of clothes. I needed something to take my mind off you and having to go to your funeral which I thought would have been soon, I wasn't told you were alive until just a few minutes ago. So anyway, I thought buying clothes might distract me, at least for a while. But look baby,' Harry held up his finger, 'I told McGonagall, is yours in the office,' Severus nodded, 'I'll get it later. Do you know when Madame Pomfrey will let you out of here,' he shook his head, 'You're going to get sick of my voice until you heal,' Harry chuckled when he saw Severus screw up his face in fake disgust, 'Smart arse,' then Severus smiled and ran his finger over Harry's lips, 'When you are well baby, oh man, watch out, I am going to fuck you good,' Harry chuckled when Severus' eyes widened, 'Then you can fuck me,' Severus nodded and grinned making Harry laugh again, then they just sat there staring into each other's eyes, eyes they haven't looked into since before Dumbledore died.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry was lying with his head on Severus' chest, he was running his fingers along his cheek, neck, down his sides, then back up again, occasionally he would place soft kisses on his chest, then the matron stepped into the room and stopped, staring in shock at the sight before her. Harry slowly sat up but kept hold of Severus' hand.

'Long story, but we're married Madame Pomfrey. Are those Sev's potions?'

Poppy kept staring for a minute trying to take in what she saw and what she had heard, then shook her head before she stepped over to the bed.

'Yes, they are,' she handed one bottle after another to Severus, four in all.

'When will he be able to talk?'

'In about a week he should be able to start, but not a lot, he has to start slowly at first. Married, that is surprising since I believed you hated each other.'

'We pretended, sorry, a lot I can't go into. But I want a bed put in here for me, I'm going to look after him,' Harry looked down at Severus, 'look after my partner,' Severus nodded.

'I'll organise that Mr. Potter.'

'How long does he need to stay in here though?'

'Another three days. Since I have you here and in private, show me you're injuries, I would like to see how they are healing.'

'I knew I couldn't avoid it for too long,' Harry slipped his hand out of Severus, then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. He saw Severus' face screw up like he was in pain, 'It's fine baby, they don't hurt anymore,' Harry put his hand to Severus' face, 'You know he couldn't pass up the chance to play with me. I'll tell you all about it when you're well.' he turned back to face the matron.

'They are healing nicely Harry, are you still taking your potion?'

'Yes, every morning Madame Pomfrey. I might not like the taste, but I know they help, thanks.'

'Alright, you can put your shirt back on. I'll go organise a bed for in here. But Harry, a warning, do not upset Severus, he needs rest and he needs to stay calm.'

'I know and I'm not telling him anything, not yet. I wouldn't want to do anything to upset him.'

'Alright then,' the matron took the empty bottles and left the room before Harry did his shirt back up and looked back at Severus.

'There fine Sev, really,' Severus reached his hand out and placed it over Harry's chest, 'Yeah, another scar, but it's okay, I'll tell you all about it when you're well. What I will say now though is I've been helping repair the castle, returning books to the library, or other things to where they belong. Hogwarts is a mess Sev, so many parts are completely gone and you know how I feel about Hogwarts, so I wanted to help. I wish Professor McGonagall told me you were here when they found you, but she did mention you were unconscious. I'm going to need to tell Hermione and Ron soon and explain everything,' he saw Severus nod then point to himself, 'I will tell you all of it and you have to explain to me why you kept that from me. I thought we told each other everything. I feel so terrible Sev, the things I called you, the things I thought about you, I even tried to make myself hate you, but I couldn't. Even thinking you betrayed me and killed Dumbledore, I still loved you, I will always love you,' Harry smiled as Severus mouthed I love you as well, 'It's over Sev, and I'm so tired, emotionally drained, but thinking I'd lost you, that has been so hard to live with. I went to so many funerals, but I couldn't cry for them, I couldn't even cry that I lost you. I thought I was turning cold and uncaring and I know why, I was, I lost you and I knew I could never go through that again, so I was closing down. You were the one person that kept me feeling so alive, like I could make it out of this alive, you made me feel like I belonged to you and so loved,' Harry sniffed and felt the tears fall again, he put his head back on Severus' chest and cried, 'Oh baby, I missed you so,' again Harry felt Severus' hand running down his hair and his other arm came around his back, holding him tight. Harry knew Severus was trying to relay to him that he was there, alive and he loved him but it didn't stop his sobs.

The door opened and the matron floated a bed in, Harry sat up and hurriedly wiped his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths to try and control himself then he face her.

'Thanks Madame Pomfrey.' Harry's voice was choked.

'You're welcome, just remember what I said, don't upset Severus.'

'I'm trying, I've just missed him so and I thought he'd died, I watched it, watched him die and I couldn't do anything,' Harry felt Severus grab his hand and put it to his face, 'I know love, sorry, we'll talk later, I just want to hold you to me and never let you go again. Just expect me to be a bit overprotective of you and you won't be out of my sight for more than a few minutes,' Harry saw Severus smile, then nod, 'Good.'

Poppy couldn't help herself, she smiled, 'Alright, nothing serious, I'm serious about that Mr. Potter or I will make you leave.'

Harry knew she wasn't serious about that and he couldn't help himself, 'I think you'd have a fight on your hands if you tried Madame Pomfrey. And just think, if I can kill Voldemort, I think I can stay with Severus no matter what anyone has to say,' Harry smirked at her, 'Don't worry Madame Pomfrey, I won't upset him, I want him well so we can finally start a normal and free life together and stop hiding the fact we are together.'

'Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Just know that door over there leads to a bathroom, so since you don't want to leave, at least you can shower.'

Harry chuckled, then looked down at his dirty clothes, 'Well, I was working on the repairs before Professor McGonagall told me Sev was alive. I'll grab a shower soon, but about Sev, can he eat?'

'Not for another couple of days, that's what all the potions are for. But you Mr. Potter need to put on weight, you are much too thin.'

'Yeah, I know, but I should be able to eat properly now,' Harry watched her leave then turned to Sev, 'I'm going to head back up and get my stuff and bring them here, I do need a shower, I'm all sticky from sweet,' Harry saw Severus sniff then pull a face, 'Are you saying I stink,' Harry tried to look indignant, but he just couldn't wipe the smile from his face, 'Oh baby, it's good to see all your faces,' Harry put his palm to Severus' cheek again, 'I've missed your eyes, your smile, even your sneers, but most of all, I miss you and the feel of your arms around me,' Severus held out his arms, so Harry thought why not, he kicked off his shoes then got on the bed beside Severus and wrapped his arms around him, 'I missed this, just lying with you, holding you and you holding me, I missed our talks, I even missed you berating me about my hopeless potions,' Harry knew Severus had grinned, he just felt a slight shift, 'Now I can't wait to hear your gorgeous, low and sexy voice, especially when you tell me to undress for you,' Harry felt Severus' head shake from side to side, 'Sorry, I know, I'll turn us both on saying things like that. Are you tired?' he felt Severus nod, 'Then sleep, I'll hold you until you fall asleep, then I'll go get my stuff and shower,' he felt Severus nod again, so Harry looked into Severus' dark eyes, placed a soft kiss on his lips then watched as he closed his eyes. Harry just lay there staring at his love and he still couldn't believe he was alive, he was here, in his arms and alive. Harry felt the pain in his heart ease and knew it was because he had his love back and since the war was over and Voldemort was dead, he would always have his love with him, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A few days later Harry with the help of the matron got Severus settled into his old rooms in the dungeons. He still wasn't able to talk yet, but he was able to eat now and walk around as long as he took things easy. He still tired easily, which made him sleep a couple of times a day.

'Harry,' Minerva said as she stepped into the small living room.

Harry turned and saw the serious look on her face, 'What's wrong Professor?'

'Nothing serious, but I do need to speak with you about something important. Could you come to my office with me?'

'Sure, let me just go leave Sev a note,' Harry hurried into the bedroom, wrote a note and left it propped up beside the bed so Severus wouldn't miss seeing it, but Harry wrote if he needed him, to send his patronus to McGonagall's office and he'd be straight back,' Harry gently and softly placed a kiss on Severus' lips, then went back to the other room. Harry followed Minerva McGonagall through the castle until they reached the circular office.

'I was notified by Kingsley today about some additions that were attached to Albus' will. He must have charmed them to activate sometime after Voldemort died,' Minerva handed Harry some parchment.

Harry scanned the document, then looked up in surprise, 'He left me his home?'

'Yes, I knew he owned a house, but I've never seen it or know anything about it. And as you just read, he organised for you to go there a month after the fall of Voldemort and that it was very important that you go today. So I thought you might like to have a shower, wake Severus and pack, the floo is supposed to activate at two o'clock, that's an hour from now and as you can see, he's conveniently not in his portrait.'

'Um, alright, but this is mysterious as to why he wanted me to go today and at a particular time. I'll have to go see Madame Pomfrey as well, get all Sev's potions that he will need, until he's up to making them himself, I'll get a list of ingredients while I'm there. I wonder why he wants me to go now though?'

'You know like I do Harry, Albus could be mysterious at time.'

'Yeah, he could, alright, I'll be back with Severus after I done everything,' Harry left the office and headed to the hospital wing, he explained to the matron what was going on, so she handed him a two large bottles of potions and also instructions on how to make them and the ingredients. Harry thanked her then headed back to Sev's room, he shower and change his clothes, packed all his clothes, then Sev's clothes before waking Severus, 'Sorry love, but Dumbledore gave me his house and wants me to go there today and at two o'clock, I couldn't ask him why as he disappeared from his portrait, so I've packed our stuff and Madame Pomfrey gave me enough potions for you to keep you going and I got the instructions on everything to make more, which of course, you will do when you're a little stronger,' Harry saw Severus nod, then got himself up and dressed.

They both stepped back into McGonagall's office, 'Now, as you also would have read Harry, all you have to do is step into the fireplace and speak the name Fawkes Crest and you will be transported straight there and Albus did say you would be gone for a while. Now I'm not sure how long that will be.'

'No, it could mean days or weeks. Well at least you know where I'll be and If Sev needs anything I can let you know. I suppose I'll see you when I see you Professor.'

'Harry, since you are not coming back to Hogwarts as a student, you can call me Minerva from now on.'

Harry gave her a small smile, 'Alright…Minerva,' Harry shook his head.

'I know you will be safe there, Albus would not do anything that would harm you in anyway. But I wish I knew where you were going.'

'I'll be fine, and I'll be with Sev, but your right, Dumbledore wouldn't hurt me. Let Ron and Hermione know for me and tell them I'll explain everything to them when I see them or just write to them.'

'I will Harry, Severus, please take it easy, rest,' Minerva smiled as she saw Severus nod.

Harry sighed wondering what was going on, 'I'll see you when I see you,' Harry blew out a breath and keeping his arms around Severus, they stepped into the fireplace, and Harry threw some powder down, 'Fawkes crest,' and they vanished in a bright flash of green flames.

Harry and Severus stepped out of a fireplace into a large sitting room and he looked around. It had a lot of comfortable looking couches and armchairs scattered all around the room. There were pictures of what Harry believed was Dumbledore's family around the walls.

'It looks really nice, doesn't it Sev,' he saw Severus nod, then they stepped over to a window and saw a beautiful wooded area surrounding the house and nice looking garden with a path that wound its way from the house down through the trees.

They left that room and found another room opposite and opened the door and found a large circular room that had hundreds of books. The shelves went right around the room and all the way to the ceiling. There were more comfortable looking armchairs and couches spread around the room, along with another large fireplace.

Harry closed that door and opened another door, a second comfortable looking living room, so he closed that door and they entered another room and it looked like Dumbledore's office, very similar to the one at Hogwarts, but Harry got a very big surprise when he spotted Fawkes sitting on a perch next to the desk.

'Fawkes, how long have you been here?' Harry asked as he stepped closer to the beautiful large bird and gave him a pat, then he spotted an envelope on the desk and it had Harry's name on it. He looked at Sev who shrugged.

Harry sat down at the desk and picked up the envelope, then started to read. The first thing he read made him drop the letter and look over at Fawkes.

'Dumbledore wants me to own you Fawkes, blimey,' Harry stared at the bird for a few minutes, then went back to reading the letter. 'He finally told me things about himself, and that he thought of me as a son. I wish you would have told me Dumbledore,' Harry finished reading, then put the letter down and looked up at Severus who was staring behind him.

'I needed you to focus Harry,' Albus Dumbledore said from a portrait behind his desk.

Harry got up and turned, 'Yeah, I figured that Dumbledore, but it still would have been nice to hear. You really want me to own Fawkes, I don't even know what my life is going to be like for a while. I can't concentrate, I can't focus on anything. I can't seem to feel anything. I thought I would be relieved now he's dead, but I'm not and I've been putting all my concentration into Sev.'

'That is understandable Harry. He had been after you all your life, it's going to take a long time for you to really believe he is dead. That is why I have magically charmed this house so you cannot leave for at least three months. You need time away from everyone that reminds you of Tom Riddle also time away from places that remind you of him. You wanted to help repair the damage to Hogwarts, I can understand you wanting to do that, you have always loved Hogwarts. But thoughts of Tom Riddle would have kept invading your mind and your thoughts and you would not have healed. Here, it's very peaceful and quiet and you will heal your heart and soul here, it will also help Severus heal, he had a lot to hide over the years and since I found out about the pair of you, I realised you both could do with some time to yourselves. Fawkes actually found this place and the moment I came here, I felt it. I healed and I rested, this place is what helped me come to terms with what happened to my sister. You Harry, are feeling guilty over all the deaths that happened during the fighting, you are not to blame for a single one, but you will not believe me, like you will not believe your friends. Here, with no distractions, you will realise that. Severus, I also know you feel guilty over what you made Harry believe, I may be dead, but I do know you. So this place is exactly what you both need right now.'

'I don't think anything will make me believe I'm not responsible Dumbledore. They were fighting and I had no idea what was inside me. It was luck and chance that let me find out about that. If I knew before, I could have saved them, well maybe not all, but a lot.'

'It would not have mattered how early you knew about Tom Riddle's soul inside you. A fight was inevitable, people die in this type of fighting, a war Harry, people die in wars, whether it's a muggle war or a wizarding war. Now, I will be here occasionally, but you need solitude and quiet, your home is stocked with everything you will need. You can write to your friends and let them know how you are, but no one can come here until the three months is up. So why don't you and Severus head upstairs and rest for a while and I would suggest sitting outside a lot. The woods around your home have healing powers Harry, spend time here and heal, Severus, you do the same and I can guarantee that both of you will feel better for it,' before Harry could say anything else, Dumbledore left his portrait leaving Harry and Severus alone, but he couldn't say he wasn't looking forward to the solitude and quiet, so he decided to do what Dumbledore said, he was going to rest and heal. Harry looked at Severus, 'You do feel guilty, don't you?' Harry slipped his arms around Severus, 'You don't need to and I'm sure you'll tell me everything when you can but let's do what Dumbledore suggested and unpack our things and rest,' Severus nodded, then they both headed upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Hermione and Ron received a letter from Harry, and the whole of the Weasley family had been shocked with the way it had been delivered. Fawkes had appeared in a burst of flames inside their kitchen and a letter floated out of the flames and landed on the table in front of Ron.

Hermione got up and stepped over to the beautiful phoenix, 'Fawkes, we never thought we'd see you again,' she gave the bird and pat down his chest, 'I wonder if that letter is from Professor Dumbledore.'

'It's not,' Ron said still in a lifeless voice, 'It's from Harry.'

Hermione stared from Ron back to Fawkes, 'Why would Fawkes bring a letter from Harry, he's at Hogwarts and Fawkes hasn't been there since Dumbledore died.

'Here Hermione, read this and you'll see,' Ron held out the letter to Hermione.

Hermione took the letter and sat down.

'Dear Ron and Hermione

I'm sure you wondering why Fawkes delivered this letter. Well, Dumbledore left more for me in his will. One is Fawkes, the other is a house in the middle of the woods. It's so beautiful and peaceful here. One thing though, I can't leave or have visitors for at least three months. Dumbledore thinks I need time to heal so I will stop blaming myself for everyone dying, I don't think anything can stop me feeling like that. Just know that I miss both of you very much and I'm going to miss you more before the three months is up. In the last couple of days being here, I realised something. I've been so focused on Voldemort and when he was going to try to kill me again, that I never had time to work out who I am and I'm starting to do that now. One thing I know is I will always be grateful to both of you for everything you did over the years, for your understanding, you're friendship and for your support. I know if it wasn't for the both of you, I would have died years ago. I know I'm feeling guilty because of Fred and everyone else, that will never change, but I also know, deep inside my heart that I will be okay, but I do need time though. Dumbledore understood that and had this place ready for me and I really wish both of you were here because I know it would help you as well. You two might not know everything, because I was not one for always sharing, but you did stick by me, felt my pain, suffered alongside me. So when the three months is up, I'm hoping you will both want to come and stay here for a while, I don't even know where here is actually, but right now, I don't care. When you do both come, hopefully anyway, I will finally tell you everything and there's a lot to tell and a lot to explain, some will break your heart Hermione and I'm sorry for that, one thing will shock both of you, but I think Ron more than most. Ginny asked if we could get back together and I explained why that can't happen, I'm gay and I worked it out when I was thirteen, but I was confused and scared, I had enough to worry about then my sexuality, so I tried to not think about it, then I tried to pretend I wasn't, but I'll explain more about that when I see you. There is something I never told you, something I couldn't tell you before and there is a reason for that. I never thought I was going to survive this war, so I thought it would make you feel sorry for me and I hated that look you gave me Hermione, so I'm sorry for not telling you. When I walked up to Voldemort, at first we just stared at each other for a minute, then I couldn't see him at all. Why I was waiting for him to kill me, all I saw was your faces, all your faces, it kept me strong, kept me standing there, kept me from showing my fear. I wasn't scared to die, I thought I'd be with my family, my loved ones, I was scared for all of you because if he survived, we all know what he would have done, to Hermione and Ron first. I know being in your life, being my friend put you in more danger than you would have, again I'm sorry for that. To all the Weasley's, I want to say thank you for supporting me, and for welcoming me into a loving family, something I never had before. All of you will never know how much that meant to me and still means to me, knowing all of you are still there at the Burrow, a place I love very much and always felt at home in. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, since I never had my parents, I got the best substitutes anyone could. All you Weasley kids, you are very lucky to have Arthur and Molly Weasley as your parents, which I'm sure you all know. This letter is mainly to tell you all how I feel, from now on my letters will be less emotional. Just know every one of you mean the world to me and I miss you, I feel so close to all of you and I always will,

love Harry.'

Hermione wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek as she looked over at Ginny. 'Is that what he told you that day Ginny, he was gay?'

'Yes,' Ginny got up and hurried upstairs away from all the sad and sympathetic looks.

'So Dumbledore left him a house, sounds better than Grimmauld Place at least.' Ron said taking a sip of his tea.

'Yes it does, but do you want to go and stay there for a while Ron, after the three months is up. It might do us both good.'

'Might as well, it's not like we're doing much anyway.'

'Mum, are you okay,' Charlie asked staring at the tears falling down his mother's face.

'Yes Charlie, it was just what Harry wrote. After everything he has gone through, he still has a very loving nature.'

'Yes he does Molly, but what did he mean when he said while he waited for Voldemort to kill him. It sounded like he just stood there and didn't fight. Why would Harry do that?'

'I thought that myself Mr. Weasley. Harry did say he was hoping to give me and Ron time to kill the snake, then for one of us to finish of Voldemort. We spoke for a bit about that, we weren't sure who would be the one to finish him once the horcruxes were gone. I figured it might have been Kingsley, him being an Auror.'

'But didn't you say the prophecy said it was Harry or Voldemort that had to kill the other one?'

'Harry never told us all of the prophecy, just that either must die at the hand of the other, for neither could live why the other survives.'

'Well Harry survived, thank Merlin,' Molly gave her family a small smile, then her face fell a little, 'Ginny has loved Harry for so long, but now she knows nothing will come of it, Harry was born gay and you can't change him,' she nodded then went back to preparing her dinner.

'I wonder why Fawkes hasn't left?' Ron stared at the bird.

'Maybe Harry told him to wait so we could write back,' Hermione smiled then summoned a couple of pieces of parchments, two quills and ink, then handed one to Ron before she started writing. When she was done, she looked at Ron who hadn't written anything and was still just sitting there like he'd been doing for days, she sighed, then got up, and put her letter in Fawkes beak and he instantly burst into flames and disappeared, 'I wonder how the letters don't burn when he does that, must be something to do with the mystery that surrounds the phoenix.' She sat back next to Ron and hoped if he was still like this that visiting Harry would help him, like Dumbledore said it would help Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Back at Fawkes crest, Harry just finished reading Severus Hermione's letter and he couldn't stop smiling. Even though he still felt guilty and sometimes that would make Harry really depressed, but reading Hermione's words made him feel better.

'She…sounds…like…she…misses…you,' Severus croaked softly.

'Yeah, she does, but this time is just what we need Sev, it's been nice, just the two of us.' Harry slid his hand up and down Severus' leg until Severus put his hand over Harry's to stop his movement, 'Sorry, I don't even realise I'm doing it.'

'It's…fine, but…need…time.'

'Yeah, I know baby, I'm sorry,' Harry gave him a gentle kiss, then kissed the scars on his neck before the fell into a comfortable silence.

Harry still didn't know what he wanted to do apart from rest for a long time. He only knew he wanted Severus in his life and a good life with his friends. No more Voldemort, no more death eaters and especially no more of his friends dying. He knew he wanted to get to know his godson and be there for him, he just couldn't, not just yet. Harry had wrote to Andromeda, first telling her if she needed anything to let him know and when he was feeling better, he wanted to spend time with Teddy.

Two weeks later, Harry stepped into the kitchen to see Severus making breakfast, 'You were up early babe.'

Severus turned and smiled before kissing Harry, 'I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd cook now I'm feeling better,' Severus gazed down into Harry's eyes, 'completely better,' he said low and seductively.

Harry groaned, 'Does that mean what I hope it means?'

Severus chuckled, 'If you hope it means we get to fuck each other, then yes, your hope is coming true, but soon, we need food.'

'You are a tease Babe, a big tease,' Harry shook his head then thought he'd get his own back, so he ran his finger lightly over Severus' groin and was pleased to hear a gasp then a small groan from his lover, 'I can play just as hard as you can lover.'

'I have to remember that love, now sit and I'll be just a few more minutes,' Severus shook his head in amusement then went back to finishing his cooking. He dished up two plates then sat them on the table before filling two glasses with juice, 'This place is perfect and exactly what we need.'

'Yeah, it is, Dumbledore was right, like always. But I still have trouble believing it's ours.'

'Yours,' Severus said.

'Sev, don't start that again. We're married, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. So will you please just accept that this is our place?'

'I'm not one for getting anything without working for it.'

'I know, but think of it this way. What you and I have done over the last few years and you actually a lot longer, we were working on the magical worlds freedom. So in a way we did work for this and it's a shame to have this beautiful home and let it go to waste.'

Severus could see how much Harry wanted this, wanted them to share this house and make it their home. He looked around the large kitchen then out the glass doors to the forest that surrounded them before he glanced back at Harry and saw he looked nervous, apprehensive, worried.

'Alright, this is our home and I do love it Harry, I'm just not used to having things handed to me.'

'I was the same babe, now let's eat, I want to fuck you,' Harry chuckled making Severus laugh.

'You do realise it's going to be a bit sore and we're both going to be tight since it's been so long.'

'Yep, but I'm looking forward to that, to feel you, the fullness of you,' Harry groaned loudly, 'That just turned me on and I'm raging.'

Severus laughed, 'My horny young lover, how did you survive without me for so long?'

'I didn't,' Harry his voice softened as he squeezed Severus hand, 'I basically tried to keep working, I almost died a couple of times, there were times I wanted to. When I saw the doe, I refused to believe it was you. Do you know what I told myself when I saw it?'

'No, so tell me, as long as you keep eating,' Severus picked up Harry's fork making him laugh.

'Okay, I'm eating,' Harry stuck some food in his mouth, swallowed before he continued, 'I made myself believe it was my mother.'

'I wanted to go to you, to let you know everything, but I couldn't. I knew what you were doing and I knew I couldn't distract you and I would have, plus I needed to get back to Hogwarts to make sure the students weren't being harmed.'

'When I saw Neville then the others, I cursed your name, a lot. But after it was all over, even before I knew you were alive, I realised what you'd done. The Carrows were cruel and could have easily killed any of them, especially my friends.'

'Yes, they wanted to, but I ordered them that no student was to be killed, just hurt. It was the only way to keep them safe and alive.'

'I know Sev, you told me and I get it. Now let's finish eating, I'm so turned on right now, I'm almost busting out of my pants,' Harry smirked then started to eat again and Severus followed.

When they both finished, Severus took Harry's hand and they headed upstairs to their beautiful large bedroom with the ornate four poster bed.

Severus let Harry's hand go and nodded, Harry grinned knowing exactly what his lover wanted. He stood right next to the bed, then kicked his shoes off, then bent down and pulled his socks off. He stood and stared into Severus' eyes as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, letting it pool at his feet. He hands went to his pants, he undid his button, then slowly pulled his zipper down and smiled when he heard a low groan from Severus. Harry's eyes dipped and saw the bulge in Severus' pants before he turned around, bent over just slightly and pushed his pants down over his arse and down his legs. He kicked them off but never turned around and Harry could feel his heart pounding with excitement and desire. He stood waiting, still facing away from his lover. Then he felt a hand caress his arse cheeks, up his back, his shoulders, down his sides and back to his arse. Then he was forced over until his chest was lying on the bed, but his feet were still on the floor. He was breathing heavily as Severus kept his hands moving all over his body, then they were gone which made Harry groan knowing he still had to wait. This was one thing Severus liked to do, build Harry's anticipation until he was almost cuming without doing anything. Harry fisted the coverings on the bed while he waited, then he felt it, Severus' tongue inside him which made him groan louder and his hips moved back.

'Sev, please,' Harry groaned, 'I need you,' he panted.

Severus looked up, 'Soon my love, some patience please,' he said in his low seductive voice making Harry groan again before his tongue slipped back inside his young lover. After a few minutes of thrusting his tongue into Harry, he stood up, coated his fingers then bent over Harry as two fingers slipped in, 'Feel it Harry.'

'Yes, yes,' Harry groaned again and no matter how hard he tried to stop, he thrust back into Severus' fingers, 'Please, I need you inside me, now,' he groaned again.

Severus grinned, then coated his length before removing his fingers and he positioned himself, 'Ready baby?'

'Yes, please,' Harry groaned yet again then arched as he felt Severus slip inside, 'Yes, yes, oh god, this is going to be over too fast,' Harry groaned loudly but his thrusts back met with Severus' thrusts forward, 'Oh god, I'm cuming, now,' Harry yelled then let go.

Severus thrust a couple more times and let himself go before he slowly pulled out, he sat on the bed next to Harry who was still lying half over it and he grinned.

'Feel better my love?'

Harry's eyes slowly opened and saw Severus' satisfied smirk which made him laugh, 'Oh yeah, blimey babe, I might be sore, but that felt so good, it was just too quick.'

'It felt good to me too love, but you were tight.'

'Well, it has been a long time,' Harry stood up and looked down at Severus, 'My turn, so over you get lover.'

Severus smiled then he turned until he was lying on his stomach. He felt Harry push his legs apart and crawl up between them until his tongue was licking around his hole before it was inside him, thrusting in and out, in and out, then it was gone.

'I need this babe,' Harry coated himself and instantly thrust into Severus and heard him groaned loudly. Harry pinned Severus' arms above his head as his body rested on top of his, but his hips never stopped moving, 'Oh baby,' Harry groaned again as his thrusts got harder and faster and he never slowed just kept thrusting over and over until they both let go. Harry's head fell onto Severus' back and his hands let Severus' arms go and they both lay there panting heavily, 'Soon, I want you in my mouth.'

Severus chuckled, 'Yes, soon,' he moved and Harry slipped out and they lay there on their sides staring at each other, 'I love you Harry.'

'I love you too Sev,' Harry kissed him then put his head back on the bed and just stared at the man he had married and thought he'd lost, his partner, his lover, his everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Over the following two and a half months, Harry and Severus had explored the house more and realised how beautiful it was and knew this was going to be their home for good. Dumbledore's portrait had told them to pack all his clothes up and give them to Fawkes, that the beautiful phoenix would know what to do with them. So the day after Harry and Severus arrived they packed all of Dumbledore's clothes, but Harry decided to keep a couple of Dumbledore's brightly coloured flowing robes. He also found another pair of his half mood glasses, so he kept them as well. Harry left one picture of Dumbledore on the bedside and was going to put the others down in one of the living rooms, because Harry wanted to put his pictures of his parents there. One thing he did find while he was cleaning out Dumbledore's clothes, where a heap of clothes for him. All new, lots of tops, shirt, jumpers and jeans and realised Dumbledore must have set all this up before he died. When he looked through the clothes, he couldn't stop smiling. Dumbledore had gotten his size right and also knew Harry liked to dress simply, no fancy robes, just jeans and t-shirts. As he was looking through the clothes, he realised that Dumbledore knew him more than he thought and even though he still felt a little angry at Dumbledore for not telling him about being a horcrux, he couldn't deny that he had come to care for the wise old man during their times together in his office.

Being a horcrux, having a piece of soul of the man that had murdered so many people, his parents included, was the hardest thing for Harry to live with. He hoped when he told his friends that they wouldn't be as sickened as he had been and still feels occasionally, Severus tried everything to get Harry to put that behind him, but right now he couldn't. Harry hoped this news didn't affect their friendship, which he didn't think it would, but there was always that slightest doubt in the back of Harry's mind.

Most days Harry and Severus spent time outside just enjoying to peace and quiet. They realised how emotionally drained they both were, that Harry found himself dozing off a couple of times through the day, but always felt better when he woke up. He realised what Dumbledore had meant about this place healing him, because he could feel that in himself. He was healing, slowly and he knew this place would help Ron when they were able to come here. Harry knew Ron's pain at losing a brother since he had lost his parents, godfather and another man that he had gotten close to as well, Remus, apart from Dumbledore. Remus had been there for him after Sirius died and tried to help Harry through that time, so even though he had Sev, it was good to get close to Remus. So Harry wanted to be there for Ron and help him heal as well. But he was glad that Dumbledore made sure that Harry and Severus had this time alone, this was exactly what both of them needed.

Harry and Severus couldn't get enough of each other and ended up making love a few times a day, and all over the house. Harry loved to fuck Severus on the rug in front of the large fireplace in the largest of the living rooms, Severus loved to fuck Harry anywhere, but he loved having him bent of the sofa in the library. They had basically made love on everything and in every room, even outside which made Harry so hot that the first time Harry had cum too quickly so he kept making love to Severus over and over again.

When Harry started to look around the whole house, inside and outside, he realised it was very old. The outside walls were all sandstone, similar to Hogwarts. There were some beautiful wooden beams all through the house and around all the fireplaces and there were large fireplaces in each room. It had five large bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms, two large living rooms, library, office, even a room that was used for making potions, Harry grinned when Sev had seen it because his face just lit up. There was a beautiful big kitchen and dining room that had large glass doors that overlooked all the trees that surrounded the house. There was a nice dining setting outside down under the trees that Harry thought would be nice to eat at on warm nights. So on certain nights, Harry and Severus would take their dinner outside to eat. The sounds of the owls flying around, the sounds of the insects, the sounds of nature filled their ears and they both loved it. Harry and Severus realised this time, resting, relaxing and doing nothing unless they wanted to was the first time in their lives they could do this, so that's what they did, all the time. They relaxed, the rested, they made love and they were both completely contented and at peace for the first time in their lives.

Harry wondered why Dumbledore had a house so large when he lived here alone and only for two months out of every year, then when he was going through the office, he found another letter to him, explaining that Dumbledore did have a partner years before, but Liam died during the first war. He stayed here when Dumbledore was at Hogwarts, but he did visit Liam at least once a week.

So Dumbledore was gay, he didn't think anything could surprise him anymore when it came to his mentor.

'Did you know Dumbledore was gay babe?' Harry looked up after reading the other letter.

'No, we never spoke about our personal lives, not really.'

'He had a partner, Liam, he died in the first war. It's a shame that he never met anyone else though, someone to share his life with.'

'Yes, it is, but think about how you were after your godfather died. Even though we were together, you started to pull away a bit, you seemed hesitant to be with me. You lost a man you loved, so did Albus, that can make you wary. I never had that Harry, you are my first love.'

'And your last,' Harry said and he heard the hopefulness in his voice.

Severus smiled, 'Yes, my one and only, forever love, never doubt that.'

'I don't, sometimes I just like to hear it. But I get what you mean and it's probably why Dumbledore didn't let himself fall in love again,' Harry stared down at the letter again and just hoped he's old mentor had been happy. Some days Harry would explore the house and forest alone, other times with Severus When Sev was in the potions room, Harry had started to look through some of the books in the large library, he found out things he never knew about the magical world which made him want to read more. During the times he was alone, Harry couldn't help thinking about being gay, it meant never having children. He loved Severus and wouldn't change a thing, he wanted a life with Severus and was determined to have that with the man he loved.

When Harry and Severus had been there for almost three months, Harry had actually started to get a little excited knowing he was going to see Hermione and Ron very soon and it made it hard to settle. Severus would laugh when he noticed Harry's excitement so he tried to keep Harry's mind off of his friends, sometimes by making love, other times taking Harry's hand and they would walk into the nice but small town now far from the house. Severus was glad that Harry had started to read more, something he never had time to do before, so to keep his occupied, Severus would sit with him and they would both read, but that even seemed to make Harry think of his friends, especially Hermione. One day when Harry was walking around the house, he did find a hidden room, it was behind a panel in the office. When Harry looked in there, he had laughed loudly then ran to get Severus to show him. There was a chair with a bag sitting beside it with knitting needles and wool, then he found some things that Dumbledore had knitted himself. They also found that this room had electrical outlets when he spotted a muggle television sitting in the corner with a dvd playing sitting on top. They also found a stack of muggle movies, some action, but mostly romantic comedies, which made Harry and Severus laugh again as their minds conjured up images of Dumbledore sitting there watching one of those movies and either knitting or eating popcorn. They never bothered looking through all of the dvd's or even watching anything, but Harry knew one day he would show Ron a small part of the muggle world. Harry also found another house down through the trees, made with sandstone again, not as large as his home, but still a nice size family home. When Harry finished exploring which he loved to do, he ended up doing nothing, and relaxing for the first time in his life unless it was making love with Severus and knew they would be doing that for the rest of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry had sent another letter to Hermione and Ron telling them what day they would be able to come and to find out if they were going to arrive on that day. He also had to tell them the name of the place so they could floo straight here. Dumbledore explain in yet another letter that the house and land was protected by charms, but if Harry invited someone, they would be able to floo straight in.

So the morning his friends were due to arrive, Harry woke early, showered before pacing the living room waiting for his friends to arrive. Severus laughed, but made Harry breakfast, then made him sit down to eat it.

'Eat, you still need to put on some weight love.'

'I'm just so excited to see them Sev, it's the longest we've ever been apart.'

'I know, but eat, you have time.'

Harry nodded and started eating, but he kept glancing up at Severus, 'I wonder how they will take the news of us.'

'They will probably be shocked, but they didn't care that you were gay, so at least they accept that.'

'Yeah, they do, I'm just worried more about Ron and what he might say.'

'Will you stop worrying Harry, it's giving you wrinkles and that's not good, especially at only eighteen.'

Harry scowled, 'I do not have wrinkles Severus,' he snapped.

Severus knew Harry was pissed, calling him by his full name showed exactly how pissed he was. Severus ran his fingers along Harry's cheek, then over his lips.

'I didn't mean it love, I'm trying to get you to relax, it'll be fine and nothing will break us apart again, nothing, I've told you that.'

'Sorry babe,' Harry sighed, then finished eating his breakfast, 'I'll be in the living room, waiting, are you going to be up in the office?'

'Yes, as we agreed until you tell them. Now kiss me and go.'

Harry kissed Severus with as much passion and love as he could before leaving the kitchen and heading back to the living room. He knew Ron liked to sleep late, so he wasn't expecting them for at least another couple of hours. So he made himself sit down with a book to take his mind of the minutes that seemed to drag and every one of those minutes felt like hours.

He got through two pages when the fire turned green and out stepped Hermione and Ron. Harry stared up at them, before launching himself at them, hugging them tight.

'Merlin, it's good to see you,' Harry said happily and he couldn't believe how happy he really was at the sight of his friends.

'You look better than we thought you would,' Hermione hugged him again.

'I'm good, I spend a lot of time outside. Why don't I show you to which rooms you can use, then we can catch up?'

'This is a beautiful room Harry.' said Hermione as she looked around

'The whole house is beautiful, I'll show you around after you settle in, come on,' Harry led the way upstairs, 'That's my room,' he pointed and opened the door.

'Big, really big,' Ron said staring into the room.

Harry closed the door and pointed out rooms. Hermione and Ron took two rooms next to each other.

'Settle in and meet me back downstairs,' Harry hugged his friends again making them both laugh and Harry saw Hermione flash a smile at Ron, but he also noticed she looked worried.

Harry went back downstairs to wait for his friends and it wasn't long before they joined him, so he started to show them around the bottom part of the house, but he left the library till last because he knew Hermione wouldn't want to leave it. Once they got through every room apart from the library Harry stood outside the closed door.

'Just expect to lose Hermione for a while Ron,' Harry smirked then opened the door to let Hermione and Ron step in before him, then laughed at the look on Hermione's face.

'Great Harry, now I'll never see her,' Ron grinned as he watched his girlfriend.

Hermione ignored him, just kept looking at all the books. Harry smiled at Ron before he looked back at Hermione who was looking at Ron in surprised.

'Ron, that's the first time you've really smiled in three months.' Hermione said sounding surprised but happy.

'Yeah, it's strange, I haven't felt like smiling at all. The moment I stepped out of the fireplace, all I want to do is smile.'

'Dumbledore said this place healed him, I felt the same. I would sit outside, sometimes fall asleep and when I woke up, I always felt better. The first few days I was just so angry, then I kept getting depressed and you wouldn't believe it, but Fawkes kept nudging me at meal times, like he was making sure I ate.'

'Considering how you looked and sounded the last time we saw you, it's really amazing how good you do look. I wasn't sure being alone for three months was really want you needed, but it seems Dumbledore knew what you would need.'

'He always did Hermione. But if you can possibly leave this room, I would like to show you around and there's something I have to tell you before I show you the last room.'

'Yes I will leave this room, for now, so finish showing us around your home.'

Harry took his friends towards another door, but stopped at the knowing Severus was behind the closed door.

'This is his office, or should I say my office now, looks like the one from Hogwarts, just a bit smaller. Before we go in though there's something I need to tell you, about being gay.'

'We're fine with that mate, even if Ginny was upset and you will have to explain why you went out with her when you knew you were gay,' Ron said.

'I will, but later,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, then lifted his hand, his left hand, 'I'm married, I have been since I was sixteen and the man I married is in the office waiting for us. He knew I needed to explain to you and he also knows this is a shock and when you see him, even more of a shock.'

'Married, sixteen, you weren't an adult yet Harry, so how?' Hermione asked her voice rising.

'I'll explain everything, I promise, just know I was able to get Dumbledore to get my relatives to sign a form relinquishing their guardianship over to him and he signed the form allowing me to marry. Now before we go in, I need to tell you this. Everyone believed we hated each other, we did at first, but then we had to spend a lot of time alone, so we got to know each other. This all started when I was fifteen and from then on we were friends, but we developed feelings for each other. We did try to deny our feelings, but we both realised that we could die, so we decided to be together and just hoped we would survive. Now another thing, everything thinks he's dead, only Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey know he's alive, oh and Kingsley, but they knew he needed time to heal. Then Dumbledore told me about the house, so we came here together so we could both heal.'

'Just tell us who this is mate, it's all fine,' Ron said.

'I hope you'll be fine with it, I'm nervous about how you will react and he's worried about me. He doesn't want anything to come between our friendship or our relationship.'

'Harry, who is it?' Hermione asked but she could see how nervous Harry was.

'I'll let you see for yourselves,' Harry said nervously then opened the door to the office and let his friends step in and saw them both falter when they saw Severus Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry moved passed his friends and stood with Severus, they put their arms around each other and stared at Hermione and Ron who were gaping at Severus.

'Say something.'

'Professor Snape,' Hermione squeaked.

'Bloody hell Harry, how can you be with him, after the way he treated you, treated everyone. What about Neville and the others, he allowed them to be tortured,' Ron yelled.

Harry felt Severus flinch, 'It's fine love,' Harry kissed him softly before turning back to his friends, 'That's only what you think, you don't know everything. Sev stopped them being killed by allowing certain punishments, if he didn't they would have killed Neville, Seamus, even Ginny. Sev and I worked on some plans, made it look like he was really Voldemorts and not Dumbledore's, you know he could look into people's minds, Severus was one he didn't. There's so much to go into, just know that the way he acted was just that, an act. When I had to have those occlumense lessons, we got to know each other.'

'Let me love,' Severus said, 'I was giving Harry a hard time, like I normally did. One day Harry just shouted at me, started to yell, telling me to ease up that he had enough on his mind, that he just couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't put up with all my shit anymore. I was shocked at the way Harry looked, it scared me. So I went into his mind and saw how close to losing his mind he really was. The stress and danger he had been in for years, it was finally taking its toll, he was just too young to handle all that stress,' Severus tightened his arm around Harry, 'I was afraid that Harry was finally being pushed too far. So after calming him down, that only worked after I gave him a drink of Firewhiskey, which he choked on,' Severus saw Harry smile up at him, 'I decided to tell Harry everything, that I had been protecting him since the time Voldemort thought the prophecy meant Harry. I was best friends with Lily Evans, Lily Potter, we had a fight in our sixth year, not long after that, James and Lily became involved. I was a death eater at that time, but the moment I knew he was going after Harry, I stopped being one and haven't been one since that night. Even after Lily was killed, I promised Albus to keep Harry safe, as my last favour to an old friend and that's what I have been doing for seventeen years.' Severus smiled down at Harry.

'We did try to fight our feelings, even though at the time we were friends, but we couldn't. So not long after I turned sixteen, we snuck out of Hogwarts and got married.'

'Okay, but why marry so young, sixteen Harry,' Hermione said looking disappointed.

Severus chuckled, 'This is you call love.'

'I want them to know everything babe,' Harry smiled then looked back at his friends, 'From the time we got together, the only thing we did was kiss, Severus refused to take it further, not matter how much I tried to talk him into it, he wouldn't. So we spoke about getting married, at first we thought once I was an adult, but I didn't want to wait and I didn't want to wait for sex either. So after Dumbledore signed the form, we got married and it was the only way Severus would make love to me, which we did and do all the time,' Harry groaned softly, then shook his head, 'Sorry, back on track,' he heard Severus laugh, 'Stop it babe, you know what you do to me.'

'I know my love,' Severus said in a low seductive voice.

Harry slapped Severus on the chest, 'Stop or I'll never get through this.'

'So the looks he gave you, the detentions, was that all an act?' Ron asked but he wasn't yelling anymore.

'Yes, he had to make the Slytherin's believed he hated me, that he was still behaving like he always was. The detentions were mainly when we wanted to get some time together without anyone finding out. What Sev was doing was dangerous, he was pretending to be a death eater and a spy for Voldemort when he really was a spy for Dumbledore and protecting me. So please, I will explain more later, can you just accept that what you thought you knew, you didn't and accept we're married and Sev is the man I love and want to be with, forever,' Harry said but even to him he sounded frustrated.

'I just want you to be happy Harry, that's all I wanted for you,' Hermione stepped closer, 'So if that's with Professor Snape, then yes, I accept your relationship and what we thought was true, wasn't.'

Harry released Severus and hugged Hermione before he looked at Ron who had walked over and hugged both Harry and Hermione, the three friends stood with their arms around each other and Severus smiled knowing this is what Harry needed to really heal, his friends accepting him as Harry's partner.

When the three friends let each other go, Harry put his arms back around Severus. 'That memory Sev gave me before we thought he died, it showed me some things. First was Dumbledore was dying and planned his death with Sev, it showed his friendship with my mother. I know that my father and Sirius used to torment Sev when they were students, but Sev showed he used to do the same, he wanted me to know everything. But it was near the end of the memory that I need to explain and I hope you can handle it, but just know that if you can't, I understand.'

'Harry, don't,' Sev said softly.

'No Sev, they need to know everything, even that, no matter how much it hurts me or makes me feel sick. I need to get…every…fucking…thing…out,' Harry sighed, 'Once and for all, I'm sick to death of lies and secrets, I don't want it anymore.'

'Alright, please don't get upset, it won't help,' Severus caressed Harry's face then kissed him, 'This will help, think about what I'm going to do to you tonight when we are in bed…my love,' Severus smiled and it was a very sexy smile.

Harry groaned and sagged in Severus' arms, 'Can you fuck me now, that will make me feel better.'

'Harry,' Hermione squealed looking shocked.

'If you are staying here Hermione, you might have to get used to Harry asking me that,' Severus smirked.

'Um, um, yeah, um,' Harry shook his head, then slapped Severus' chest again, 'You are a tease babe, stop it, I'm raging here.'

'We don't want to hear that mate,' Ron grimaced.

'Sorry, but let's sit so I can tell you the last bit,' Harry waited until Severus sat then sat on his lap, which made him chuckle, 'So you not so immune to me babe.'

'I never said I was,' Severus flexed his hips pushing them into Harry's arse.

'Oh,' Harry groaned softly.

'Can we please get serious here,' Hermione chuckled.

'Right, serious, keep that still babe or you will be in for it later.'

'Really,' Severus smirked, 'sounds interesting, but Hermione is right, you are supposed to be telling them something.'

'Right,' Harry blew out a huge breath then looked at his friends ready to tell them the horrible truth and hoped they didn't feel as disgusted as he did. 'Okay,' he lifted his hair off his forehead, 'This wasn't caused because of the killing curse,' Harry opened his shirt, 'neither was this one.'

'Oh Harry, when did that happen?' Hermione asked staring at the new lightning shaped scar over Harry's chest.

'The night he died,' Harry sighed, 'Seventeen years ago when he went to my home, he tried to kill me, you know this. He went there to do that but also to use my death to make another horcrux, which he did,' Harry ran his finger down his new scar, 'I walked into the forbidden forest and let him kill me, I didn't expect to survive, I think that surprised me most. But he hit me with the killing curse and destroyed the piece of soul that had been inside me my whole life,' Harry did his shirt back up and felt Severus tightened his arms around him, then he slowly looked up at his friends. Hermione looked saddened, Ron had his mouth hanging open but neither of them looked disgusted with him and it gave him hope that they could handle this shocking news.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

'Please say something,' Harry said imploringly.

'That's how you kept seeing into his mind, you shared your soul with him,' Hermione said in a very quiet voice.

'Yes, it's also why I can speak parseltongue. But I need to know how you feel about this.'

'Harry, is that why you look so worried,' Hermione said sadly, 'You're worried that we won't handle this, that we would turn away from you, is that it?'

Harry shrugged, 'Yeah, I mean it makes me feel disgusted.'

'You bloody idiot Harry, how can you think that about us, Professor Snape, when you fuck Harry, make it hurt, he deserves it for being a stupid bloody prat.'

'Ron,' Hermione squeaked looking shocked.

Harry chuckled, 'There you go Sev, you've been told.'

'I just might do what Ron suggested. But it seems your worries were for nothing. So why don't we all have a drink and some lunch?'

'Sounds good, but I have to show them the room,' Harry kissed Severus softly, then turned that gentle kiss into a full on passionate snog.

'Harry, I thought you were going to show us something, not shag Professor Snape now,' Ron said but you could hear the amusement in his voice.

'Yeah,' Harry said softly as his lips parted from Severus and saw him smirking, 'I love you babe.'

'I love you too my young lover.'

Harry chuckled again, 'Okay,' Harry got up and pointed at the empty portrait, 'Even though he's not in it at the moment, there's a portrait of Dumbledore behind the desk. He explained a few things to me when I first arrived. Come on though, this will surprise you,' Harry led them into the secret room and stood back to watch his friends.

'So he really did knit,' Ron shook his head at the balls of wool and knitting needles.'

'Yep, he did.'

'What are these?' Ron asked pointing at the television and dvd player.

'Muggle television and a dvd player, those colourful book like things are dvd, movies that you watch on it. I'll show you later and it seems Dumbledore like to watch the romantic comedy movies.'

'This room must be charmed so electricity works in here.' Hermione said looking around.

Harry put his arm around Severus, 'Yeah, it is, but let's go eat, I'm starved,' he said then led the way out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Hermione and Ron sat down and watched as Harry and Severus went about making lunch. After they finished, Harry led them outside and down towards the trees. The spent the next few hours just walking around and Harry showed them the other house before they headed back up to the main house for Dinner.

'I've gotten pretty good in the kitchen, plus Dumbledore left a couple of books on spells for cooking. One for beginners, like me, the other for someone that knows how to cook, Sev uses those and he's a great cook.'

'Getting very domesticated Harry,' Hermione smirked up at him as she sat at the table.

'I am actually, there were more books on household spells for cleaning, washing your clothes, pretty much everything. I don't think Dumbledore would have needed those books, so he must have got them for me when he realised he was dying and was going to leave me this place.'

'I saw a pensieve, did Professor Dumbledore own one?' Hermione asked.

'Yep and I happen to have the memory Snape gave me that I would like you both to see, but when you do, I need you to promise me you'll never tell anyone about what was in it, and what I told you earlier. The memory has a lot in it, right from when Severus was about ten years old. But if you don't mind, let's not worry about any of that today. I've really missed both of you and just want to spend time with you.'

'You know we wouldn't tell anyone Harry, but how did you come to have that memory on you when you came here?' Hermione asked looking suspiciously at Harry.

'Well, I just thought maybe Dumbledore did have another pensieve, so I wanted to have another look at the memory. You'll understand when you see it, but let me finish making lunch.'

Harry, Severus, Ron and Hermione talked while they ate, but none of them wanted to talk about anything serious, so they kept the conversation light and a lot of the time, they laughed with something one of them said, usually it was to do with something stupid Harry or Ron did at Hogwarts. Hermione could both see Ron getting back to his old self, he was laughing a lot, winding Harry up all the time and often brought up quidditch. Hermione, Ron and Severus could see a real change in Harry, he laughed and hardly stopped smiling, which is something they never saw Harry do a lot, but the three of them understood why Harry had been quiet and hardly ever smiled before. But they realised that he was finally putting the last few years behind him and also was coming to terms with everything, along with realising he was not responsible for any one's deaths.

'Mum and Dad said I can stay as long as I want. But I wanted to talk to you about something, Hermione do you mind if I speak with Harry alone?'

'No, of course not Ron, you also have to pry him away from Professor Snape.'

'Since we are not at Hogwarts, call me Severus,' He smiled at Harry's friends.

'Then…Severus, can I borrow Harry for a few minutes?'

'Of course,' Severus kissed Harry then smiled as he watched his lover leave with his friend.

'Harry, Hermione hasn't even mentioned her parents at all, I'm just wondering when she's going to find them and bring them home. I know she's been trying to help me, I've had a hard time dealing with Fred's death, but now, being here, it really helps, so now I want to help Hermione.'

'I can talk to her tomorrow, if you want, see what she has to say. But I could see how good you were the moment you stepped out of the fireplace. Dumbledore did say this place can heal, so give yourself some time then we can work on Hermione's parents with her. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after Fred's funeral, I just couldn't deal with anything and now you know about that being inside me, you'll know why I was depressed.'

'Yeah, we do mate and you did look scared, something I'm not used to seeing on you. Were you really worried how we would take that, after everything we've been through?'

'Yes, I was, I really was. I wasn't sure if you would feel disgusted like I did, still do actually. But you know what I was more worried about?'

'How we would feel knowing about Severus, that sounds so strange.'

Harry laughed, 'You'll get used to it and you're seeing the real person now Ron. That is how I saw him in private, talking friendly, laughing, sometimes winding me up or turning me on.'

'Yes, so I saw before, he really had you going.'

'He can with just a look or one word when he lowers his voice, I just can't resist him. He loves me Ron, really loves me and I love him.'

'I know, I can see it, now come on, let's get back to my girl and you're man,' Ron slapped Harry on the shoulder then the two friends joined Hermione and Severus who were talking. Then they all sat talking, really getting to know each other without the threat of death or Voldemort to come between them anymore, but they realised as they were talking, that even though Harry, Hermione and Ron had been best friends since they were eleven, they really didn't know each other that well, not personally, not how their real personalities were, but now, they were finally seeing it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

The following morning, Harry was the first to wake. He showered, dressed and headed downstairs to start breakfast. He couldn't stop smiling knowing Ron and Hermione were fine with what he had told them and just like always, had stuck by him through everything, no matter what. As he was cooking, Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Morning Harry, you are starting to get very domesticated, aren't you?'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I really am and I like cooking as well, so ready for some breakfast Miss Granger?'

Hermione smiled, 'Yes please and it's good to see you smiling. You never used to do it enough.'

'No, he didn't, did he Hermione,' Severus said as he walked up to Harry and slipped his arms around him, then gave him a kiss.

'I think you both know why that was, now enough, let me finish here so we can eat. I suppose Ron won't be down for a while.'

'You supposed wrong mate,' Ron said as he stepped into the kitchen and saw Hermione and Harry gaped at him where Severus looked between the three friends, 'What?'

'You're never up this early, especially when you don't have to be.' Hermione said surprised.

'I know, it must be the country air or something, maybe it was because I could smell the food cooking.'

Harry, Severus and Hermione laughed, 'It has to be the cooking.' Hermione grinned.

'That's for sure, Ron is always eating,' Harry finished cooking eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes and piled everything onto the table along with a pot of tea and some juice, 'Help yourselves.'

The four of them enjoyed their breakfast and of course with Ron eating more than the others, but Severus and Hermione noticed Harry ate more than they'd see him do before and realised everything about Harry is different now, since he no longer has to worry about Voldemort but he also wasn't worried about what his friends thought, that took a lot of tension and worry off Harry. When they finished, they all helped wash and dry the dishes, before they headed into the office.

'Before you watch this, I just wanted you to know what you are about to see and hear will shock you a bit. I was shocked into tears when I saw it and even though I told you, it's different to see it. Now I won't be coming in with you, I'll wait here with Sev, I don't need to see it again. So are you ready?'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, nodded, then looked back at Harry and gave him a nod even if they were a little apprehensive. Harry poured the memory into the pensieve, then stood back. He watched as his two friends enter Sev's memory.

'They already know Harry, they told you they don't think any differently of you, they care for you very much,' Albus Dumbledore smiled over his half-moon glasses at Harry.

Harry looked up at him, 'I know, but it still will be a shock to them Dumbledore. Anyway, I wasn't sure when I would see you again.'

'I knew once the three months was up that you would invite your friends here. But I must say Harry, you do look better than the last time I saw you.'

Harry smiled, 'I feel good, and as usual, you were right. Being away from everything and everyone is exactly what I needed and this place, it really seems to make you feel better, Sev and I have really enjoyed this time alone, it's been the best and this place does seem to help. Ron even said it, he has hardly smiled since Fred died, but the moment he stepped into the living room, he hasn't stopped smiling, he's back to his old self.'

'Yes, I could never figure it out why this place was so good for anyone that came here. Fawkes did find this place and since he has healing powers with his tears, maybe it is linked to him in some way.'

'How old is Fawkes?'

'I do not know Harry. He gets reborn every seven years and I owned him before I became the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. I was looking for a home, somewhere secluded when he just flew up to me one day. Then he kept presenting me with his tail feathers, so I took them and he brought me here. I purchased this place instantly and when I was at Hogwarts, Fawkes stayed there as well. But we always came back here. I knew when my time came, I was always planning on leaving this place to you. Like I told you in my letter, I thought of you as a son, so I wanted you to have my home. Do you like it here Harry?'

'I love it here Dumbledore, Sev and I are really making a home here. I can't thank you enough for this place, but you know I would rather have you alive than have your home.'

Albus smiled, 'I know, but at least you can talk to me when you need it. But I have a feeling you won't need me too often anymore. You're a man now Harry and someone that has shown great strength and wisdom for someone as young as you are. Now it should not be much longer before your friends return, I'll go let Minerva know how you are doing.'

Harry smiled, 'I started to become close to her and I do miss her, she's a wonderful woman.'

'Yes, she is, you'll see her again soon, but I think a little longer away from Hogwarts will do you good.'

'Alright.'

'Enjoy the peace and quiet.'

Harry nodded, 'Okay and thanks.' Harry watched as Dumbledore left his portrait, 'Even though we did get to know each other Sev, he always surprised me.'

'Yes, he used to do the same to me. He meant a lot to you, didn't he love?'

'Yeah, he did,' Harry stared up into Severus' eyes, 'You mean the world to me, you mean everything to me.'

'I feel the same about you, but you're friends are returning,' Sev nodded towards the pensieve.

'Oh my,' Hermione hugged Harry the moment she left the memory, 'Even though you told us, I imagined you seeing it, right at that time. You went from thinking you might have a chance to thinking you were going to die in the space of a few minutes. That took a lot of courage, but it also took a lot of love, to do that for us, for everyone.'

'Not to mention how brave you were Harry, I don't know if I could have literally walked to my death,' Ron said seriously, 'But can I ask you something?'

'Anything, you know I'll tell you two everything.'

'Did you know there was a chance you could live, that you would survive?'

'No, I really thought I was going to die and I was willing to.'

'That's twice you survived that curse, but you couldn't again, could you?' Ron asked quietly.

'No, he couldn't Ron, it was all to do with Voldemorts soul and Lily, his mother,' Severus explained.

'Harry,' Hermione said softly, 'What did you mean when you said to him that you saw what he was going to become. Because I think I was as shocked as Voldemort when you told him to try for some remorse.'

'When I was knocked out, I went somewhere. I saw what was left of Voldemorts soul, it was this deformed creature, ugly, disgusting. Then Dumbledore walked up to me and explained everything. We spoke for a long time, then I came back. That's when I woke up in the Forbidden Forest. So after seeing him like that, I realise how he had hardly any humanity left in him and if I didn't finish him then, he would have been worse than he already was. He was too damaged, his soul was too damaged to be anything like a human anymore.'

'You literally died Harry, at least for a while.'

'Yeah,' Harry said softly, 'I could have gone on too, Dumbledore said that. But I knew what he wanted and I knew what the right thing was and that was to come back. I will tell you this though, when Dumbledore said that, I was really tempted to just go and never come back. I thought of everything that had happened and really thought of giving up, I thought Sev had betrayed me, and even though I thought he was dead, I still loved him, but lost someone else, so I really did consider going on. But I realised I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to go to Sev, to my parents and Sirius, I had to come back and try to finish him off. I knew all of you would understand why I thought of doing that, but I am glad I came back. At first I wasn't, when I was still at Hogwarts. It wasn't until Sev and I came here and realise I could finally have a normal life, with no danger anymore. I know there will always be danger out there, but not like what we've all gone through for years, but it was more to do with Sev, being alive and we can finally have a normal relationship, a normal married life.'

'We do understand Harry. Even though everyone has been suffering for a long time because of him, you have never had any peace in your entire life, so going to the people you loved would have been a natural thing for you to do. But I think I can speak for not just for us, but everyone when I say, we're glad you came back to. It wouldn't be the same without you Harry.'

Hermione and Ron realised how close they really came to losing Harry. But now, with everyone starting to get on with their lives, they knew Harry was going to be alright and they have their friend back and back the way he should be and deserved to be, happy and peaceful.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Over the next week, Harry, Sev, Hermione and Ron never spoke about anything serious, not Voldemort, not death eaters, not horcruxes, not even the giant spiders. They all relaxed, spending a lot of time outside, soaking in the sunshine and whatever the healing powers this place had. Severus was getting to know Hermione and Ron more and they were getting to know him. Most evenings they four of them knew they could separate into couples, but they wanted to be together. Harry had organised for the whole Weasley family, along Andromeda and Teddy, with Neville, his grandmother, Luna and Seamus to come for dinner the following night. But he did ask that no one tell anyone what the name of the place is so they could all have their solitude.

When Harry had finished cooking everyone breakfast, he heard Albus Dumbledore's voice calling from one of the many portraits around the house. Harry left the kitchen and headed into the living room.

'Did you want something Dumbledore?'

'Yes, I got a visit last night Harry, and was told something so extraordinary that I was reduced to silence.'

'Someone was here, I thought you said no one could get in unless I give permission,' Harry asked looking worried.

'It is not that type of visitor. It was me sent back to pass on a message. He or I wanted to tell me that he will be visiting you this evening, that he has something very important to speak with you about.'

'Are you saying your ghost appeared here last night?'

'Not really a ghost Harry, but not alive either, sort of astral vision of me. He has been asked to present something to you, but they, the Superius Essentia thought a familiar soul wouldn't frightened you and that is why he appeared to me last night, so I could explain that what you will see and hear is real.'

'What are these Superius Essentia you're talking about?'

'They are higher beings, I suppose you could call them, they see everything, hear everything and know everything. They can see the future and also the past, they are everything and everywhere and only make contact with living people when it is of great importance to our world, which they never have before.'

'Do you know what they or you want to talk to me about?'

'No, he could not tell me, he needs to present this to you. He said he will appear in your office at nine o'clock tonight, but you must be alone.'

'Okay, but can I tell Sev, Hermione and Ron about this?'

'Yes, but they are not allowed to listen tonight. You are allowed to tell them what they present to you though. I know this must be hard to understand Harry, I am still in a state of shock and I am already dead. So why don't you go explain to your friends then try to relax until tonight. One thing I will say to you Harry, they are good, for want of a better word, people. They mean you no harm what so ever. Their souls are the purest of good there is.'

'Okay, well that makes me feel a little better. I'll talk to you later Dumbledore,' Harry slowly left the room and headed back to the kitchen.

'Harry,' Sev got up and took his hand, 'are you okay, you're very pale.'

'Dumbledore's portrait just told me something that was surprising. He got a visit from his astral self last night, not a ghost, or a living thing, he was just there. He told Dumbledore's portrait that he will be back tonight to present something to me from the Superius Essentia.'

Hermione gasped putting both her hands over her mouth as she stared at Harry in shock. Sev's eyes widen and he also looked shocked.

'I think Severus and Hermione knows what you mean, but we have no idea Harry. So you better explain about the Essentia thing,' Ron said taking Hermione's hands from her mouth.

'They are like higher beings, they see and hear everything and their souls are good.' Hermione explains.

'They are also in charge of all souls that have passed on. From what I've read, all souls go to a place, they keep the bad souls away from the good souls. Their sort of like gods I suppose you could say. They never contact living people, it's just not done.' Severus said sounding awed.

'Did Dumbledore say what they wanted Harry?' Hermione asked.

'No, I asked him, they couldn't tell him and I have to do this alone, but I am allowed to tell you after I've spoken to him, the Dumbledore that's coming down tonight will meet me in my office at nine. So these Superius Essentia would know my parents, know Sirius, well their souls, wouldn't they Sev?'

'Yes, they know everyone that has died. There is nothing written about what it looks like or what goes on, only that they keep the good and bad souls apart. Even if a bad person showed remorse before they died, they are not allowed to interact with the good souls for a long time. It's sort of like they have to prove themselves before they are allowed to join the good souls.'

'So that would mean, my parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, all of them would be together?'

'Yes, they would and just think of it Harry. From what Sirius told us what he was like with your Dad, they would get on great with Fred.' Hermione gave a small smile to Ron.

Harry and Ron laughed softly, 'Yeah, they would, and it makes me feel better knowing all our loved ones are together, makes it easier when you think of them.' Ron said.

'Well, you've got a long day trying not to think about this, so we need to keep you occupied, us as well,' Severus smirked, then turned to Hermione and Ron, 'I want some alone time with Harry, do not disturb us,' Severus took Harry's hand and led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs until they stepped into their room.

Ron and Hermione were sitting outside in the sun after taking a walk around the property. Hermione kept glancing at Ron wondering how he was, but as she looked at Ron, he seemed relaxed and calm, so she decided to relax since there is something about this place that helps.

Late in the afternoon, Harry and Severus came back downstairs and stepped into the living room, but noticed Ron looked calm as he sat beside Hermione while she was reading a book.

'Hey, keeping busy,' Harry asked as he sat down with Severus on the other couch.

'Yep, went for a walk through the trees, had lunch, both of you missed out because you were shagging each other and we've been in here ever since. So I take it Severus was able to calm you down?' Ron asked.

Harry laughed, 'Yes, he was and multiple times.'

'You looked calmer, so he must have done a good job.'

'I always do a good job Ron,' Severus smirked.

'So what are you reading Hermione?' Harry asked.

'A book on the Superius Essentia that I found in your library and what I found out is they don't ever contact the living and also they have never presented a living person with anything before. This is the first time in history, all history.'

'That's making me more nervous Hermione, I just started to relax.'

'I'm sure it's fine Harry, these beings are good. What do you say I cook because you are finally eating properly and it will help keep your mind off later?'

'Yeah, okay Sev.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron followed Severus into the kitchen and talked while Severus cooked. He heard a bit about the time the three of them were away and how many nights they went without food and Severus realised why Harry had lost so much weight, but also how hard they had been living for nearly nine months. After eating and a bit more talking, Harry kissed Severus and walked upstairs and into the office.

'So I'm here, when are you going to show?'

'I am already here Harry,' said Albus Dumbledore from behind Harry.

Harry whipped around and stared at the ghostly image of Albus Dumbledore and there was a brilliant golden light enclosing him.

'Dumbledore, even though I speak with your portrait, it's not the same. It's good to see you Professor.'

'It's good to see you too Harry. I am so proud of you my boy, to do what you needed to, then see your loved ones, before letting them go. I know that would have been hard on you. After all that, you let him kill you, that is one of the bravest and selfless things I have ever seen. You could have ran, but you didn't and was willing to die to stop the most evil of wizards our world had ever and will ever see.'

'It was hard, letting them go and I couldn't run Professor. He needed to be stopped before he ruined any more lives.'

'Yes, and that is why the Superius Essentia sent me down to offer you something Harry. First let me tell you this, if you never finished off Tom Riddle, the whole world, not just the wizarding world but the muggle world as well would have suffered forever until there were no muggles left and only pureblood running the world with Tom running them. The Superius Essentia saw what he would have done to the world Harry and they have never seen anyone like him, nor will there ever be anyone like him again, that is because you, a boy really, saved the world. They wish to present to you a gift you could say. Now they do not want you to answer straight away, they want you to take some time and really think about this, then all you have to do is call me and I will appear.'

'Okay,' Harry stared at Dumbledore then took a deep breath, 'What is this gift they want to give me?'

'For you to choose two people to have their souls re-join their bodies and return to your world with you.'

Harry's mouth fell open as he heard what Dumbledore said before he fell down on the couch, but never took his eyes from Dumbledore. He tried to speak, but nothing came out, he tried three times before he gave up and just sat there staring at his old mentor in complete shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

After about fifteen minutes, Harry finally found his voice, 'Are you telling me that I could have my parents back?'

'If that is who you choose Harry, yes you could, but think carefully before you decide,' Albus Dumbledore slowly vanished before Harry's eyes.

'Oh shit,' Harry got up and started pacing the room before he turned to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, 'Only two, it has to be my parents, but what about Sirius, or Remus and Tonks, then there's Fred. What am I to do Dumbledore, how am I supposed to choose between them?'

'I think that is why they want you to take your time and I agree. This is not a decision to make lightly. Why don't you talk it over with Severus and your friends?'

'But this could hurt Ron if I choose my parents and not his brother.'

'You need to sit down with them and discuss this. Do what you Hermione and Ron have done for years. Talk, throw ideas around then take your time. I would suggest at least two weeks with serious thought on this Harry because it will have consequences on not just you, but the people around you.'

'Alright, I've taken your advice for years so why should I stop now, but I hope this doesn't hurt Ron or the rest of the Weasley's. They will be here for dinner tomorrow night, should I mention it to them?'

'No, I think it should be Severus, Hermione and Ron.'

'Okay, you'll probably get me visiting you a lot more Dumbledore. This is way over my head,' Harry sighed then left the office and looked around for the others. He found them sitting in the living room, but they weren't doing anything and looked nervous, 'Hey.'

'Harry, you're as white as the Bloody Baron, what did they say?' Severus asked taking his hand and sitting them both down.

'Um, they basically are offering me a gift and I need to make a choice and I have no idea what to do. I have to take my time and Dumbledore's portrait told me to talk it over with you and don't make any decisions right now. He thinks I should take two weeks before I choose.'

'Choose what Harry, what are they offering you?' Hermione asked looking anxious.

'I can literally bring two people back from the dead,' Harry stared at his partner, then his two best friends, 'for real.' the four of them sat there staring at each other until Hermione finally found her voice.

'You're parents Harry,' Hermione said quietly.

'That's who I thought of straight away, but then I thought of Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks. How am I supposed to choose two over the others? I know I've always wanted to know my parents, but I came to love Sirius like a father. Then there's Remus and Tonks, Teddy could have his parents back and what about Fred. Your family could be whole again Ron. I don't know what to do, I really don't.'

'I know I would love to have Fred back, but you've never known your parents Harry,' Ron got up and sat on the other side of his friend, 'You need this Harry, so stop thinking of everyone else and do something for yourself for the first time in, well forever.'

'You do always think of everyone else before yourself, but I think Dumbledore's right. This decision needs time and a lot of it. But what about everyone that's coming for dinner, are you going to tell them?' Hermione said staring at Harry's stunned face.

Harry shook his head, 'No, Dumbledore just said you three and I think he's right. Imagine if I said this to your parents Ron, or Andromeda. I would hate to hurt them with this if I did choose my parents. I wasn't even sure about telling you Ron because I thought it might hurt you.'

'We'll support you no matter what you decide Harry, you know that. But I wouldn't tell Mum and Dad either, or George, it would make them think of Fred, but I also know they would want you to be happy.'

'Harry, did they say why they are offering you this. I can understand the wizarding world wanting to thank you and give you things, you killed Voldemort. But the Superius Essentia look after all souls, wizards, witches, squibs, and muggles, human and nonhuman, anyone or anything with a soul.' Severus said staring intensely at Harry

'They can see the future and said that Voldemort would destroy the whole world if I never stopped him. He would have killed all the muggles and purebloods would run the world for him, oh and that he was the worst evil past or future.'

'Blimey, I never imagine him destroying the whole world, just ours. Well I'm glad you killed him then Harry,' Ron laughed softly trying to lighten Harry's mood. Hermione laughed as well, then Harry finally laughed with his friends. Severus realised what Ron was trying to do and gave him a nod before squeezing Harry's hand.

For the rest of the night, they tried not to talk about the offer, but they could see Harry go quiet, a lot, then he would rub his old scar on his forehead. Ron looked at Severus, raising his eyebrows, then nodded.

Severus knew what Ron was trying to tell her, so he took Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet, then led him up to his bedroom closing the door behind them. Ron and Hermione never saw them again for the rest of the night.

The following day, they kept Harry as occupied as they could but knew this was the biggest decision in Harry's life and there wasn't really anything they could say to help him. This was a decision he had to make himself.

In the afternoon, Harry got stuck into his first big dinner as he was going to be feeding seventeen people and hoped everyone enjoyed it. Severus and Hermione gave Harry a hand, which he was very grateful for while Ron set the dining room table instead of the kitchen table and thought it was lucky it was big enough to fit everyone.

One by one, the Weasley's all started to arrive, then the others. They all hugged Harry and couldn't believe how good he looked but the Weasley's were also surprised with Ron. When he left, he was depressed and hardly smiled, now he was happy and smiling all the time. Harry explained about Severus, because they were all wondering why he was there.

Harry picked up Teddy and stared into his little eyes, 'He looks like Tonks.'

'Yes he does, but he also inherited her talent.'

'He can change?' Hermione asked as she touched the little boy's nose.

'Just his hair at the moment, but Dora never started changing her nose until she was five.'

'He's so cute,' Harry kissed the little boys forehead and got shocked as Teddy's hair turned to black and messy, 'Is that how my hair always looks?'

'Yes,' every single person said together before laughing.

'Why don't I show you around?'

'So this really was Dumbledore's place Harry?' Bill asked looking around.

'Yeah, he has a few portraits here as well, that one over there, but he's not in it. He could be in the other one in living room or the office or he might not be here at all. But let's start with the office, Teddy might like to see Fawkes,' Harry led the way out of the living room and into his office. He went straight over to Fawkes, 'Teddy, this is Fawkes.'

Teddy smiled at the bird and reached his little hand towards him and Fawkes lowered his head and rubbed his beak along Teddy's hand.

'He likes you Teddy.'

'This looks like Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. I feel like I've been sent to him for a detention,' George laughed.

Harry faced George, 'You would feel like that George. How many times did you get sent to him because you blew something up?'

'I lost count, I sometimes wonder why he never expelled Fred and me with some of the things we did to Filch.'

'That is because I enjoyed your jokes Mr. Weasley,' Albus Dumbledore smiled down at him, 'It's nice to see all of you, Harry did say he was having guests for dinner, it's lucky this house is large enough to accommodate everyone.'

'So even though we got detention, you liked what we did? You were good at hiding it from us.'

'You were not the only Weasley that was sent to me for doing things they weren't supposed to,' Dumbledore smiled as he looked over his half mood glasses at a certain Weasley.

Everyone turned and looked at Charlie, 'What did you get up to Charlie?'

'None of your business Ron, I'll just say Dumbledore caught me in a compromising position with a few different girls.'

'Charlie,' Molly yelled at her son giving his head a small slap.

'What, we were all adults.'

'You will never change Charlie.'

Harry laughed, 'Okay, let's keep going, then I should check on dinner.'

'Is it going to be edible Harry, Ron told us about the things you ate in the tent?' Charlie smirked.

'It's edible, Dumbledore left me some cook books, I think I'm doing pretty good, don't you Ron?'

'He really is Charlie, so let's go.'

Harry showed everyone the whole house then down the back of the property. After everyone had a look round, they headed into the dining room, while Harry, Severus, Hermione and Ron levitated all the food onto the table. Harry tried to keep his voice light and happy but his decision, his choice kept invading his mind, especially when he looked at George and little Teddy. Severus, Hermione and Ron all knew Harry kept thinking about the decision he had to make so they kept the conversation going as much as possible, but everyone enjoyed the meal and Mrs. Weasley told Harry he had done really well considering it was his first time with so many people to feed. After a lot of laughter, good food, everyone left Fawkes crest. Harry went up to have a shower and when he finished, he saw Severus sitting on the bed waiting for him, he held out his hand to Harry, neither of them said anything, just got into bed.

Over the next week, Harry spoke about what he was thinking, but he's thoughts were jumbled. He kept seeing a life with his parents even though he was an adult and living with Severus, they would still be here, then thought about Sirius and Fred. Before changing to Remus and Tonks so Teddy can have his parents. He knew Teddy was loved and looked after by Andromeda, something Harry never had, but it still doesn't stop you wanting your parents to be the one to hug and kiss you, and put you to bed every night.

When the two week mark came around, Harry had made a decision but wanted to talk to Severus, Hermione and Ron first to explain who he choose and why.

'I know you said this was my decision and you have supported me without pushing. But I've made my decision and it's probably not the one you're thinking. Even though I would love my parents back, I am an adult now, and have gotten used to not having them, so I'm not bringing them back. Next I thought of Sirius, he was like a father to me, I knew him, not like my real father. I loved him and never got a lot of time with him. But I know he wouldn't like me to bring him back over my parents. So I've thought of Fred and I know you family would be happy, but all of you are adults as well. You've come to terms with losing Fred, even George has. So I'm going to do what I wished I had as a child. I'm going to give Teddy back his parents. No child should be brought up without their parents, even one, but I've got a chance to give him both of his. Even though Andromeda loves Teddy, it's not the same as having your parents, I know what that's like and I don't want that for Teddy,' Harry nodded as he blew out a huge breath when he felt Severus slip his hand into his.

'If that's what you want to do Harry, then I'll support you.' Severus squeezed Harry's hand.

'So do I Harry, and you made a lot of sense. You are an adult and you have never had your parents, so you have gotten used to being without them,' Hermione gave Harry a small sad smile.

'It's good mate, I think you're doing the right thing. I know George wouldn't have wanted you to bring back Fred over letting Teddy have his parents.'

Harry nodded, 'Thanks, your opinion means a lot to me. So now it's time to go let them know what I've decided. I'll come back after I've spoken to Dumbledore,' Harry kissed Severus and felt him wipe a tear from his face before he got up and left the room to let them know who he chose and why. He felt the pain in his heart, but he knew it was the right thing to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'I can't believe he never choose his parents, I really thought he would. Harry has always wanted to know them and his giving up the only chance he will have,' Hermione said as she looked at Ron, 'Why would he give them up?'

'He's thinking of Teddy, not himself, just like he's been doing for years.' Severus said sadly.

'He can be stubborn sometimes. But this time he should have thought of himself, not anyone else.' Ron said feeling a little angry at what Harry was giving up, a chance to know his parents. He understood, but Harry's had to give up a lot in his life and he was still doing it. But we can understand why he's doing it Hermione. He knows what it's like to lose his parents and not have them growing up. We know Harry's situation is different from Teddy's, but Harry just sees a little boy without his Mum and Dad.

In the office, Harry was staring at the ghostly vision of Albus Dumbledore.

'That is your decision Harry, there are no second chances?'

'Yes, that's my decision. So what happens now, when will they return?'

'They will arrive here at midnight tomorrow night and before you ask why here, they will want to see you and as it will be so late, they can stay here until you bring in their family and you are to be alone when they arrive, but after that, your friends can be with you. Before I leave, I wish to say something. You have again made a courageous and wise decision, exactly what I knew you would do,' Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled before he faded from sight.

'I am right, you know Harry, it was a very courageous, wise and selfless decision, something I would expect from you. But it must have been a very hard choice.'

'The hardest I've ever had to make Dumbledore,' Harry sighed then left the office. He never went to find Sev or his friends, he went straight outside and down into the trees, not knowing his friends we're watching him or Sev was staring intensely at him.

'See, this is hurting him but he's still thinking of everyone else instead of what he wants or needs,' Hermione said watching Harry through the glass doors.

'Harry has never really asked for anything for himself and I think that comes from the way he was brought up in that house. He wasn't allowed to ask questions or even talk there and never received anything from them,' Severus said as he watched the man he loved walk through the trees and he could tell Harry was hurting, just by his walk, he could tell.

'He told me that we were the first ones to ever give him a birthday card. Hagrid gave him Hedwig and that was the first gift he ever got. That first Christmas at Hogwarts, he looked shocked that he'd received gifts, his father's cloak from Dumbledore, a Weasley jumper and some mince pies from Mum, he couldn't believe he got something, after that, even though I never had much, I always made sure to get Harry something, even if it was a little thing, but it meant so much to him.'

'He never got anything, so he's used to not asking for anything for himself and he's always done what he thought was the right thing, not the easy thing. It would have been so easy to have a life with his parents.' Hermione gazed down at his friend and wondered how he could still be such a good person and thought he'd never meet anyone like Harry again.

'I'm going to go see if he's alright, but if he wants to be alone, I'll come straight back,' Severus sighed and headed outside and down through the trees to where Harry was. He didn't have to go far as he heard his cries, which started a few tears of his own falling and even though he was not one for crying or even showing his emotions, this time he just didn't care. He stepped over to Harry and put his arms around him, holding him tight.

They stayed that way for the longest time, crying on each other's shoulders before Harry finally pulled himself together. He looked into Severus' eyes, then wiped his tears away.

'I still think it was the right decision, but I feel like I've lost them all over again.'

'I know you do love and there's really nothing I can say to make you feel better. I don't know how you feel, I had my parents growing up. But ever since I've known you, that has made me cherish every one of my memories of them even if my father wasn't a nice person. Teddy will have his family Harry, something you never had growing up, you have given that little boy his family even if you never had one.'

'Yeah, I am giving him that, but I did have the Weasley family Sev and I came to think of them like that, apart from the way I was raised in that house, I had Ron's parents as role models for years. I used to watch them a lot, wondering if my parents were like that. That's where I get a lot of it from, the Weasley's. I have no idea if mum yelled like Mrs, Weasley, or if it was dad. All I know about them is I look like Dad but have Mum's eyes. Dumbledore did tell me I had my mother's temperament, so I figured she was the quiet one, but I don't know for sure. But one thing I will tell you, this time around I'm not wasting my time with Remus. I'm going to ask him things about them, he'll probably get sick of me doing that. Before he died, all we ever spoke about was the danger, Voldemort, how to make sure he never found me. He did support me, encouraged me, but we never spoke about personal things. The first time I ever really seen him do or say anything personal was after Teddy was born.'

'He wouldn't get sick of you doing that Harry. But this time is different, there is no Voldemort anymore, there is no real danger, not that type of danger that we've all had to deal with. But for real love, how are you feeling?'

'When I first left the house and like I told you, I felt like I lost them all over again, so it hurt, hurt so much. But there's something about this place, I feel better. It's like something here is telling me I made the right decision and everything will be alright. When I first felt how good it was here and even though Dumbledore said I couldn't leave, I didn't want to, I still don't. This is the first time in years that I've felt at peace, felt safe and also that everything will be alright and it's made me a little wary of going somewhere else the first time. I know it will happen, I just don't know when. You and I have finally started to be a normal and real couple, first time we've been able to do that and I've loved every minute we've been together. Since Hermione and Ron's been here, I just wanted them to relax as well. We might have to see about going out one day, even if it's just to the Burrow.'

'We can work that out when we think the time is right. You will know Harry, something inside you will tell you when it's the right time. But I can still see the pain you're in, is there anything I can do to make you feel better, anything love.'

Harry smiled up at Severus, 'No, but it's nice to hear I could ask you anything and you would do it, but I'm fine. I know it was the right choice, so I'll be okay.'

'Alright, then if you're sure, it's lunch time, let's go inside and I'm sure Hermione and Ron are worried about you.'

Harry nodded, then kissed Severus with every bit of passion he could but it was also to let him know that he could do with some love making later and Harry knew Severus would understand exactly what he was asking even without saying anything. After their kiss, they made their way into the house to join their friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

The following morning, Harry woke with his arms still around Severus. He smiled down at him and then remembered what was happening that night. Even though he knew he made the right decision, it was still hard giving up a chance to have his parents, be a part of a family. But every time he looked at Severus, he knew he had a family with him, which eased the pain he felt over losing his parents again. He went and showered then just stepped out of his room, when Hermione stepped out of the room that Ron normally slept in. He gave her a wicked grin, making her blush brightly.

'Don't say anything Harry.'

'Would I do that to you Hermione,' Harry took hold of her hand and they headed downstairs.

'Yes, when you're in one of your teasing moods.'

'I promise I won't tease you if you tell me something?'

Hermione looked sideways at Harry, 'Fine, what do you want to know and it better not be details.'

Harry laughed, 'No, no details, I wouldn't want to know that. How long have you two been…?' Harry left the sentence open.

'Right after we came here,' Hermione blushed again. 'We got talking one night in my room, about how Ron was starting to feel better and it just happened.'

'As long as it's both what you want, I'm happy for you.' Harry let go of her hand and started on breakfast. 'Do you think you'll get married?'

Hermione blushed again, 'Well, Ron and I haven't spoken about that yet, but I am hoping we will one day, not for a while though. I want to go back and finish my last year at Hogwarts, get settled into a job, even though I still have no idea what I want to do.'

'You will, I can see it on both of you. As for work, you've still got time to decide. But I want to say this to you Hermione. After everything you've been through, don't chose a job just because you might be smart enough to do it, chose something you really want to do. If that's the regulation and control of magical creatures, then that's what you should do. You have enough smarts to end up as Minister one day, but you have to like what you're doing, not just put up with a job you happen to be good at but hate doing.'

Hermione got back up and slipped her arms around Harry, 'You are a very wise man, do you know that Harry, and a good friend.'

'I'll always be your friend Hermione, as for being wise, not sure about that, it's just how I feel. I had to put up with my life, now I can finally decide what I want and how I want to live. We all should do the same, after the war, where so many died, it's time for everyone to have the chance to do whatever makes us happy.'

'Yes, we should, but do you want help with breakfast?'

'No, just sit down and let me finish. Get waited on while you can, because you know when you and Ron finally live together, you will be doing the cooking. If you let Ron, he'll eat most of it before it touches the table.'

Harry and Hermione laughed loudly because they knew Ron would do exactly that. Hermione couldn't believe how happy Harry was because she knew the decision he made would have been one of the hardest for him to do, but he's accepted it and knew it was the right decision for him.

'Morning love,' Sev slipped his arms around Harry from the back, hugging him before Harry turned and kissed him.

'Morning babe, ready for breakfast?'

'Yep, but your spoiling me Harry, always cooking, never wanting me to help, I only do when I beat you to it, but I could get used to it.'

Harry laughed, 'One day you'll be doing the cooking love, I'll just do it occasionally. Unless I don't end up working, I'll stay home and be a house husband, you can go to work.'

'That doesn't sound like you Harry, would you really do that? And how could you afford never to work?' Hermione asked.

'No I wouldn't do that, but I'm in no hurry at the moment, but affording it wouldn't be a problem. You know my parents left me well off and I still have no idea what Sirius vault contains. All I know is that his family we're pretty wealthy. Plus I've been thinking about Grimmauld Place, I thought I could clean it out properly, find out if there's some way to remove Mrs. Black, then maybe sell the place. It's not like The Order of The Phoenix will need to use it anymore. But I thought I could talk that over with Kingsley one day. Now he's Minister and also would know what type of danger there is out there, he might have an idea what to do with the place. Even if I decided to bring Sirius back, he would never want to live it in, and I sure don't. Sev and I have already decided this place is going to be our home. It's perfect in every way, and I can't see myself living too close to people. I've come to love the peace and quiet.'

'I can understand that Harry and with you being Harry Potter, if you lived to close to people or they found out where you lived, you'd never have any peace. Have you read anything or heard anything about what's going on in the wizarding world since you've been here?'

'No I haven't, I didn't want to think of anything. So I suppose a lot has been written about me,' Harry grimaced then started putting food on the table.

'Yes, but mainly speculation as to why you haven't been seen. It was known you were at Hogwarts for a while, helping repair the castle. But someone leaked that one day you just disappeared and haven't been seen since. People kept thinking the escaped death eaters have got you, so Mr. Weasley told the Prophet that you've gone away for a while and just wanted some time alone, but you were perfectly fine and healthy.'

'Yeah, I suppose they would wonder where I went. Well when we go out, I'm sure it will cause a riot, not looking forward to that.'

'More than a riot Harry, the moment you get seen, people won't leave you alone, neither will the reporters. Do you know that Skeeter is sniffing around trying to find you? Mr. Weasley said she's been seen going into the records room at the Ministry a lot. He thinks that she's trying to find where you're living so she can get your story if she can beat all the other reporters.'

'Huh,' Harry snorted, 'I might tell my story one day, but it will definitely not be to her. And I'll make sure it's known we were never friends and I happen to have lots of friend. Then I have to explain that Dumbledore was just my friend, that nothing sexual was going on with us. We both might be gay, but I was with Sev at that time, so he was the only one I was fucking.'

'You're kidding, Dumbledore was gay,' Ron said as he stepped into the kitchen.

'Oh yeah, he left me a couple of different letters, one telling me things about his life. He used to live here back when he was transfiguration teacher with his partner Liam, who died in the first war. He never ended up with anyone after that, which is a shame really.'

'Yeah it is, he must have gotten lonely at times.' Hermione said sadly.

'I think that's why he put so much of himself into Hogwarts and The Order of The Phoenix, kept him busy. But no one should be alone, but I suppose being Dumbledore, it would have been hard to find someone that would have loved him for him, not his power or his reputation. I used to worry about that, but when Sev and I got together, I knew he wanted me for me.'

'Yes, I do, I don't not think about the chosen one or the other names,' Sev smirked making Harry laugh.

'Yeah, you want me for my young body,' Harry smirked back making Severus grab his backside, Ron turned away, not wanting to see that and Hermione grinned.

'So when will Remus and Tonks, I suppose, arrive?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, they will be arriving here at midnight, I have to be alone again when they get here, but then you can come in. I never thought to ask Dumbledore if they will be told anything, like what's going on.'

'If what I've read about souls in that book about the Superius Essentia, I think they will have their full memories up until they died, then their souls can see what is going on here. So I think they would know what's about to happen.'

'I hope your right, that way I don't have to explain everything. But it will be good to see them again. I wanted your opinion on that though. They will be here, and it will be late. Should I get Andromeda and Teddy here to explain before they see them? I wouldn't like Andromeda to be too shocked, even if it will be a shock for her.'

'It might be the best thing, explain why this has happened that will give her time to get over the news her daughter is back from the dead.' Severus suggested.

'That's what I thought, so if Remus and Tonks hang around, I'll floo her in the morning, unless I floo her now and tell her I need her to come here with Teddy first thing.'

'I think you should do it now, that way if you sleep in, Remus and Tonks aren't waiting, their going to be anxious to see Teddy.'

'That's for sure, alright, I'll go floo her now. Back in a minute,' Harry got up and left the kitchen.

'He seems to be fine now.' Hermione said.

'Now yeah, when I first went to see him, he was crying, saying he felt like he's lost his parents all over again. But after a while, he was okay and knows it was the right decision and I think it is as well. All of you are adults, you've accepted that Fred is gone and can live with that, no matter how much you miss him. Teddy will get to have a normal life with his Mum and Dad.'

'She's going to be here at ten, after she gets Teddy fed and dressed. Do you think she'll believe me when I first tell her, because I didn't believe Dumbledore at first, I couldn't even talk.'

'At first she might not, but she knows you wouldn't say something like that if it wasn't true. You're just going to have to explain what Dumbledore said to you and why you were being offered this gift.' Hermione said.

'Yeah, that's what I thought. Well we've got a long day before midnight, what are we going to do today?'

The four of them discussed ideas, but they were all in agreement with one thing. They didn't want to go anywhere just yet, they were enjoying the peace and solitude of Harry's home and they were not ready for the crowds of people that will want to see them, and more so with Harry. So they wanted to be with the people they cared for most and just do what they have been and relax.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

When it got close to midnight, Harry stood up with Severus, gave him a fierce, passionate kiss before heading into his office. He couldn't see anyone so he just paced the room and waited. He kept glancing at his watch, then pace again, before looking at his watch again. Every thirty seconds he kept glancing his watch until a brilliant golden light filled the room and Harry squinted as he stared at it, then saw three people slowly coming clearer as the light dissolved.

'Harry,' Remus said instantly hugging him, then Tonks did as well, 'I can't believe you did this.'

Harry held onto Remus and Tonks, feeling himself choke up, 'It was the right thing to do Remus. Now you and Tonks can have a life with your son.'

Tonks kissed Harry's cheek, 'Thank you and I can't believe how truly amazing you really are. Giving us this chance when we both know what your heart wants.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, but I'm an adult now, I've lived all my life without them. I didn't want that for Teddy, he's such a good kid.'

'You've seen him?' Tonks asked anxiously.

'Yep, a couple of weeks ago and Andromeda is bringing him here first thing in the morning. I thought I should tell her what's going on before she sees you.'

'Very wise Harry, but there is a reason I came here with Remus and Nymphadora.'

'Oh, sorry Dumbledore,' Harry stepped over to him.

'When the Superius Essentia heard who you picked and why, they told me to tell you that ever since they have been higher beings, they have never seen anyone like you, with you're kind and loving heart, and good nature, always thinking of others and never asking anything for yourself. So they decided to do something, again something that will be a first,' Dumbledore waved his hand.

Harry saw a bright light behind him and slowly turned and could make just make out five shapes in the light. As the golden light dimmed, Harry gasped and fell to the ground.

'You have proven to the Superius Essentia how good people can be and how pure your soul is. So they sent the five people back they knew you wanted and had thought about, enjoy your family Harry, you deserve to be happy,' Albus Dumbledore's image slowly faded until the room became dim.

The five other people knelt down next to Harry, three of them instantly put their arms around him and they all heard Harry's cries.

'My boy,' James Potter said as he held his son.

'My Harry, my sweet baby boy,' Lily Potter said as she took Harry's face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

'Harry mate, you really showed him what you're made of,' Sirius beamed at him.

Harry cleared his throat a couple of time, 'Mum, Dad,' Harry stared up at them, 'Sirius, oh fuck, I don't believe this.'

'Language Harry,' Lily Potter scolded a little.

Harry laughed, 'I'm being told off by my mother, oh shit.'

'Can I see him Harry, I know he's here.'

'Um, yeah,' Harry stood up with help from his father, 'Let me just get them,' Harry kept staring at the five people.

'We'll be here Harry, we're not leaving you,' Lily gently touched his face again.

'Okay,' Harry blew out a breath then stepped over to the door, he opened it slowly, 'Why did I know you would be standing there. Their here, but there's more to it, but you'll need to see for yourself. So why don't you come in.' Harry opened the door wide and let Severus, Hermione and Ron follow him in.

'Fred,' Ron yelled and launched himself at his brother, hugging him tight.

'Colin,' Hermione smiled at the young boy, 'I bet you're confused at the moment.'

'Um, not really Hermione, we've been watching everything.'

Harry stepped back over to his parents and Sirius, 'I can't believe they sent you back. I wanted to pick you, but how could I decide between you three, then Remus, Tonks, then I thought of Fred.'

'We know son, but you did make the right decision. You know we would have loved to be with you, but Teddy deserves his parents. We heard how many times you talked to us and we were listening.'

'You did it though mate, Dumbledore always said to trust you and your friends did.' Sirius said.

Harry looked over at his Ron hugging Fred and Hermione who was with Colin, 'Yeah, they did. I have some of the best friends there is. What about when people see you, I'm a curiosity for everyone, imagine what all you are going to be.'

'We will be for a while Harry, but it will settle down.' said James

'Harry mate, any chance you could wake my family, get them here?' Fred grinned at him.

'Now, I know you want to see them Fred, but it's after midnight.'

'That won't worry them mate, come on, I want to see all of them, how about it.'

'Harry, floo Charlie, he never goes to sleep this early. He's probably sitting at home eating, after shagging some woman,' Ron said with the biggest smile on his face.

'Alright, but if your mum busts my eardrums, you're getting the blame for it,' Harry laughed with everyone else before he knelt in front of the fireplace. He threw some floo powder in and his head spun, 'Hey Charlie.'

'Harry, what in blazes are you doing calling at this time of night. Ron's are alright, isn't he?'

'Yep, he's perfect, but this is going to sound strange, but I need you to get all the family here now, it's really important.'

'Now, Harry do you know what time it is?'

'Yeah I do, but it's really big Charlie, so can you wake all of them, get them here, make sure Ginny comes to, she will need to see this even if she doesn't want to see me.'

Ron knelt beside Harry and stuck his head in the fire, 'Charlie, it's really important.'

'Okay, it'll take a while, but George is still here. So I'll go wake him, then mum and dad first, then go to Bill's and Percy's place. See you when we arrive and it better be good.'

'It's the best news Charlie,' Ron smiled, then he pulled his head out of the fire just as Harry did.

'About you two, we've seen what's been going on, not something I wanted and I really don't want to see you two shagging.' James said watching his son with his old enemy.

Harry and Severus glanced at each other then over at Harry's father, 'You shouldn't have been watching…dad. But I hope you're not going to give Sev a hard time, we're married, get used to it.'

'Harry, it's fine, we were enemies for a long time, I'm sure it'll take time,' Severus said gazing down at Harry, but his own thoughts were on having to spend time with James Potter and Sirius Black, two people he never liked and that never liked him.

'He's right Harry, give your father and Sirius a chance to know Sev like I knew him and how you know him,' Lily said trying to calm her son down as she could see how possessive of Severus he was.

'Harry, I'm going to take Colin home and explain to his parents.'

'Are you sure Hermione, one of us could go with you.'

'No, all of you stay here, get to know your parents. Ron should stay too and I'll be back soon.'

'Okay Hermione, thanks and Colin, I will see you again soon, but do me a favour, ease up on the pictures.'

Colin grinned, 'Anything for you Harry and thanks for thinking of me,' Colin hugged Harry.'

'You're a friend Colin even if I was mad at your for staying that night. But now, go home and see Dennis and your parents.'

'See you everyone,' Colin waved and stepped into the fire with Hermione.

Harry stared at his parents again, 'You look young, what's going on with that?'

'You don't age where we were, so they sent us back at the age we died,' James smirked.

'You mean you're only twenty one, a couple of years older than me?' asked Harry looking stunned.

'That's going to make it interesting Harry,' Severus said softly.

'It's going to make it confusing, my parents are basically my age,' Harry stared at his parents again, 'I really can't believe you're here.'

Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder, 'You deserve it Harry.'

'Yeah, he does,' Fred said then walked over to Harry, grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips.

'Oi, get your lips of my husband Fred.' Severus scowled.

'Don't get your wand in a knot…Sir, anyway, it's not the first time I snogged Harry.'

'Fred, I told you to never tell anyone you did that.'

'Do you have a habit of snogging blokes apart from Severus, Harry?' James started laughing along with everyone else.

'No, Fred just likes to do it, no more Fred. My lips are for Sev only and not just for his lips either,' Harry smirked at him.

'Harry, don't you dare say that again. I do not need to hear what you two do,' Sirius grimaced.

Harry lowered his voice as he whispered to Severus, 'All over you my love.'

'Oi, we heard that,' Ron grimaced then everyone else laughed loudly.

'Harry, where are you, everyone's here,' Charlie called.

'We'll be right there,' Harry took Severus' hand, then his mother's, then everyone else followed them out of the office and stood at the door to the living room, 'Everyone ready for this?'

'Yes, now move it Harry,' Fred said giving him a push.

'Fred, their going to be shocked, don't you think I should explain first.'

'No,' Fred pushed past Harry and stepped into the living room, 'Hi, I'm back.'

All the Weasley's stared at Fred, Bill, Arthur and Charlie looked suspiciously at him until Harry spoke up.

'It's really him, along with Remus, Tonks, Sirius and my parents,' they all filed into the room with Harry.

George walked slowly over to Fred, then hugged him, 'Fred, it's really you.'

'It's me brother, and why didn't you make jokes at my funeral. We always said we would go out laughing.'

Molly raced over, pushing George out of the way and hugged Fred, then started crying onto his shoulder.

'Mum, you're squeezing the life out of me, I just got it back.' Fred grinned, then everyone else all hugged Fred, but his mother would not let him go.

'Harry, I think you've got some explaining to do and why do your parents looks the same age as you?' Charlie said looking around at him.

'There's a lot to go into but basically the Superius Essentia gave me a gift for finishing off Voldemort.'

'The Superius Essential, the higher beings that know everything?' Arthur asked looking stunned.

'Yep, they sent Dumbledore down to explain it all to me, then told me to choose two people to bring back. Originally I chose Remus and Tonks, so Teddy would have his parents. They arrived tonight with Dumbledore and they decided to send the others I was thinking about back as well.'

'You chose Remus and Tonks over your parents, you've been wanting to know them all your life?' George asked.

'I know, but I thought, I'm an adult now and I'd lived all my life without them. But Teddy had a chance to know his parents. It was a hard decision, I wanted to bring Fred back, then Sirius, my parents, all of them. But I could only pick two.'

'That was the reason they sent us back as well. They heard why Harry picked Remus and Tonks over us and thought they had never seen or heard of someone so selfless, so they changed their minds to give Harry everyone he wanted,' James put his hand on his son's shoulder. 'He showed wisdom of someone Dumbledore's age, courage to give up what he wanted to help a little boy and gave up his one chance to have his family. They couldn't pass up giving Harry what he wanted and needed.'

'But I still don't get why they offered this to you Harry. Sure you did kill Voldemort, but there's always dark wizards out there?' Bill asked.

'Because Voldemort was going to destroy the whole world, not just the wizarding world, the whole world. They can see the past and future and said Voldemort was the worst there ever will be,' Harry shrugged, 'So it was their way of saying thank you I suppose, but this is one thank you I'll accept,' Harry stared at his mother, father then Sirius and everyone else in the room could see the contented look on Harry's face, he had his family, something he had always wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Lily took Severus' hand and moved away from everyone else, 'When we are just souls, we can see everything, but we don't always watch. James and I would watch Harry most of the time, just not at certain times, private times. But something else we could do was hear your thoughts. I know you're worried about him, but with you by his side, he's going to be fine. I admit James and Sirius aren't happy about your relationship with Harry, they wish it was with someone younger, or that he waited a few years before marrying.'

'It is good to see you Lil, but I know they don't like this and if you were listening and watching, you would have seen I tried to talk Harry into waiting a few years, he refused. He's very stubborn, like you. As for finding someone younger, yes, I still think Harry should be with someone closer to his age no matter how much I love him. James and Sirius will have to accept this, Harry won't allow anyone to come between us, but I don't want to cause trouble either. When you all returned, I thought of leaving for a while, to give Harry time with his family, I still think I should.'

'You're leaving,' Harry said and his voice was cold, hard, just like his face as he stared at Severus.

'Harry, can we talk about this later, get to know your parents.'

'Our room, now,' Harry said quietly, but his face remained hard.

'Oh shit,' Ron said but everyone watched as Severus seemed to sag but left the room with Harry, 'When Harry's voice is quiet like that, oh his angry, really angry and you don't want to be anywhere near him when his temper goes off.'

Harry followed Severus into the bedroom and stepped over to the window, keeping his back to Severus and his arms folded.

'I don't want to Harry, but you've got a chance to know your parents, to reconnect with your godfather, me being here with hamper that, you know why.'

'Do you love me?' Harry asked but never turned around.

'You know I do, you shouldn't need to ask that. I'm thinking of you here, you've got them back, talk to them without the animosity that happens whenever we're together.'

'You married me and I figured you'd stick by me through everything, even old school enemies who happen to be my father and my godfather.'

'Harry, please don't be angry with me. I will stick by you no matter what, I am thinking of you.'

'If you were thinking of me, then you wouldn't want to leave,' Harry screwed up his face and thought to himself, especially now, but he never voiced those words.

'I don't want to love, I really don't. Being away from you before almost killed me, like you, I didn't think I could go on. I love you with all my heart and if you can put up with the atmosphere being tense, then I'm here, I'll always be here,' Severus saw Harry's back sag just a little before he finally turned around, 'I love you, I'm here, forever.'

'I hope so because there's something I need to tell you and I meant to do this. I was planning on telling you tomorrow, after Remus and Tonks returned.'

'Tell me what and meant to do what?'

Harry stepped over to Severus and looked up into his eyes, 'I'm pregnant,' Harry saw Severus's eyes widen and his mouth drop open, 'I read about wizards being able to get pregnant, it was in one of Dumbledore's books and I wanted to, I wanted to have your children. I thought I would be doing this alone when I heard you say you were going to leave.'

'Never and if James and Sirius don't like it, then that's there bloody fault. Oh Harry, merlin I love you,' Severus' lips were on Harry's and within minutes they were naked.

Everyone down in the living room all looked towards the ceiling, there were loud thuds but they weren't worried, because they all heard the loud groans, but also certain words reached their ears. The men in the room all laughed, James and Sirius looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing. They had to make an effort with Severus Snape, for Harry's sake. Molly, Ginny, and Fleur shook their heads at the noise. Ginny had been so angry with Harry, but after what he did, bringing her brother back, she knew now, she just wanted him happy and if that was with Snape, then she'll just have to get used to it.

'What's so funny?' Hermione asked stepping out of the fire.

'Um, can't you hear them,' Ron nodded towards the ceiling, 'That's the loudest they have ever been.'

'Why have they taken off with Harry's parents here?'

'I was talking to Severus, he thought he should leave to let Harry get to know us without any tension between him, James and Sirius. Harry overheard and oh he was angry, but it sounds like they made up,' Lily smiled.

'Hey brainiac,' Sirius picked Hermione up and swung her around, 'Still the brightest witch around?'

Hermione couldn't help herself, she laughed, 'Yes, but I don't think my boyfriend likes the idea of you holding me,' she nodded towards Ron.

'Only saying hello Ron, but you and miss smarty, not to mention one beautiful looking woman.'

'I think so,' Ron slipped his arm around Hermione the moment Sirius put her down.

Everyone kept talking, Molly still wouldn't let Fred go, George was beside him as well, talking to the brother that he thought he'd never see again.

Harry and Severus walked into the room, or should they say Severus walked in with Harry on his back, his arms around Severus neck and legs around his waist.

'It seems you made up,' Charlie smirked, 'and we all heard it.'

Harry and Severus shrugged, 'We have some news, and there's probably two people in here that might faint. So Sirius, Remus, stand next to mum and dad just in case.'

'What are you on about Harry?' Sirius asked but he did stand next to Lily as Remus stood near James.

'Harry's pregnant, there about to be grandparents,' Severus said grinning hugely. But not only was James and Lily shocked, but Sirius looked like he was going to faint and everyone else gaped at them making both Harry and Severus laugh loudly.

'Pregnant,' Lily said softly and felt Remus put his arms around her as he knew Sirius and James were both in shock.

'Yep,' Harry grinned, then slowly got down off Severus' back but kept his arms around him, 'I planned it and was going to tell Sev tomorrow. So in eight months you're going to be grandparents.'

'Oh my,' Lily sagged a little until Remus helped her to the sofa.

'So you had no idea Severus?' James asked.

'No, not until we went upstairs. I didn't even know Harry knew wizards could fall pregnant. Seems the information is one of the books in the library. But I can't say I'm not happy about it,' Severus smiled down at Harry who was still grinning, then he saw Hermione walking over to him, so he stepped back just as she flung her arms around him, within a few seconds Ron had his arms around them both, 'Seems their happy,' Severus looked over at James and Sirius, 'We have to put our past behind us, for Harry and for the baby. I'm willing, are you?'

James sighed then stepped in front of Severus before sticking his hand out to shake his. They did, before Sirius did the same thing, but he had to say something.

'But if I get one word that you hurt my godson, then you won't know what hit you Snape.'

'I would never hurt Harry, you have my word Black.'

Harry let his friends go and stepped over to Sirius and hugged him, 'He never would Padfoot, he loves me.'

Sirius sighed as he hugged his godson, 'Yeah, I've seen that, I just want you happy pup.'

Harry chuckled, 'Did you have to call me that with so many listening.'

'Pup,' Ron raised his eyebrows, 'Sirius calls you pup,' he laughed before everyone in the room laughed, but a lot of it was relief that Severus Snape, James Potter and Sirius Black were going to try and get on, they might never be friends, but they were family with a baby making them even closer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

'There's something we should tell you,' Bill said looking around, 'Fleur's pregnant.'

All the woman in the room surrounded Fleur, while all the men surrounded Bill and everyone couldn't be happier.

'It looks like the wizarding world is finally moving on into a better and safer place to live. Just in the Weasley, Potter family, we've got two babies, any other announcements to be made while we're at it?' Charlie asked looking around.

'I've got one,' Fred said, 'apart from being alive again, I happen to be gay. I should let my man know I'm alive, I could do with a shag.'

'Great way to tell mum and dad Fred, you said you were going to ease them into it, So I've been trying to figure out how to tell them since you died.' George shook his head at his brother.

'So two babies and one of my brothers is gay, anything else?' Charlie looked around, 'No, well I should think not. Those three things is enough to keep all of us going for a while.'

Harry and Severus kept hold of each other's hand as they walked back over to Harry's parents.

'I think I'm still in shock from everything. Why don't I get rooms ready for everyone, so we can keep catching up,' Harry called out and got nods from all, 'Well Ron is with Hermione, that leaves three rooms in this house, but there's another three bedroom house down through the trees. Why don't Mr. And Mrs. Weasley take one of the rooms in the other house, with Bill and Fleur, then the rest of you can work out the where you're going to sleep. Mum, dad, you can have the room near mine, that still leaves two. What about you Sirius, want a room, you might have to share for now.'

'Remus and Tonks can have one, I'll share with Charlie and Percy. We can conjure small beds to fit. Fred and George will probably want a room together so they can catch up, so they can go down to the house with their parents.'

'Sounds good, Sev, Ron you want to show your mum and dad down to the other house, with Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Fred and George?'

'I can do that Harry, you do in here,' Ron said then led her parents out of the room.

'Come on you lot, I'll show you were you can sleep, even if you don't want to sleep for now.'

'No, we don't need to. They said we probably won't till tomorrow night, or should I say tonight,' James grinned as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and they followed Harry out of the room. They all looked in the other three rooms, one for Lily and James, one for Remus and Tonks, why Sirius, Charlie and Percy conjured smaller beds to share before heading back down stairs.

'I know you're both probably anxious about seeing Teddy, but it would be too late to contact your mum now Tonks,' Harry said as everyone sat down around the kitchen table.

'I know it is Harry, it's fine. A few more hours won't hurt. We have been watching, but we don't always keep watch on everything.'

'So you could always see us if you wanted to?' Harry asked looking at his parents, but it was Sirius that answered.

'Yep, and I have to tell you Harry, you are like your father, nothing to be ashamed of in the bedroom department,' Sirius laughed loudly.

'Sirius, you didn't watch us did you?' Harry closed his eyes imagine his godfather watching while he made love to Severus.

'No, the moment you stripped off I watched something else.'

'That's good to hear, I do not need to know you saw what Harry and I did Sirius,' Severus sat down then pulled Harry onto his lap and put his hands over Harry's stomach.

'None of us want to know that,' Ron shook his head at Sirius.

'I wouldn't do that Severus even if I didn't know I was coming back. But careful, Harry sitting like that and we have seen what you both do.'

'Sirius, enough will you. You never said things like that to me before, why the change?' Harry shook his head.

'You're an adult now Harry, it's more fun.'

'Yes Sirius, no more about their private life please.' Molly shook her head a Harry's godfather, 'But Hermione told us about young Colin as well. I'm just wondering why you chose him Harry?'

'I felt guilty that he died, he only decided to fight because he wanted to be with me.'

'See Colin had a hero worship thing going with Harry. Every time he saw Harry, he'd take his picture, or just follow him around. It got a bit annoying sometimes, but he was a good kid,' Ron explained to his parents.

'You wouldn't believe how many people hero worshiped Harry. We could see and hear everything. Out of the students at Hogwarts, almost all did respect or hero worship him in some way. But what even surprised us, was some Slytherin's did as well.' Remus said.

'A lot of Slytherin's weren't what they made everyone believe. But their parents were either death eaters or supporters, so they had no choice,' Severus said.

'Are you allowed to tell us who they were?' Ron asked but looked over at Harry.

'I can tell you one if you like, someone you probably wouldn't expect. He was bullied all his life, made to believe Harry would destroy our world. He was forced to become a death eater and do everything he could to capture Harry. But he's real heart was never in any of it.'

'I think I know who you're talking about, but he seemed to really want that way of life,' Hermione said as she stared at James Potter.

'He didn't, he just had to act like it or he would have died. There were a lot of death eaters that didn't want it all Voldemorts way, just parts. But they could never say anything, you all knew how angry he would get.'

'So this one, are you talking about Malfoy?' Harry asked.

'Yes, Draco not Lucius, that is why he never told them it was you when you three were captured and taken to his home,' said James.

'Even though Sev has explained about his godson, when we were captures, I knew he recognised me,' Harry stared at Ron and Hermione, but noticed everyone else looked confused, 'Hermione hit me in the face with a stinging hex so they wouldn't recognise me. Lucius and Bellatrix were both asking Draco, he said he wasn't sure. Then when we were in the room of requirement, I could see it on his face, he never wanted any part of that. But that's all over now, no more Voldemort, or his death eaters, well most of them, some escaped. But without him, I don't think we'll hear too much about them.'

Just then the fire turned green and everyone pulled wands and looked at it, but Minerva McGonagall stepped out.

'Oh my,' she said as she stared around, 'Albus told me I should come here that there was a very big surprise. He wasn't kidding.'

'Long story Minerva, but why don't you sit down and join us,' Harry smiled at her.

'Yes,' she sat down looking around at all the people who were dead, 'Um, Hogwarts is almost repaired, not much more to go.'

'When did you start calling Professor McGonagall by her name Harry?' asked Hermione.

'When I told her I wasn't going back to Hogwarts. I feel too old to consider myself a student anymore and I've gotten used to living how I want and doing what I want. I don't think I could handle living in a dorm room again and I'd probably end up in detention with Filch all the time, plus I'm married, I couldn't sleep without Sev, it was hard enough doing it before.'

'Well, I'm going back, I want to get my N.E.W.T.'s,' Hermione said but Ron and Harry rolled their eyes before laughing.

'We knew you would Hermione, you love to study. So Ron, are you heading back with your girl?'

'Of course I am Harry, I'm not letting her go there without me. She's a bloody hero now and will probably have all the blokes after her.'

Everyone in the room laughed at how serious Ron was, where Hermione just looked surprised.

'So are you going to explain why Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred are here and most importantly, alive?' Minerva asked staring around.

'And Colin Creevey, Hermione took him home already,' Harry said, 'Dumbledore, not his portrait, the ghostly imagine of Dumbledore came here and told me the Superius Essentia was going to present something to me. I had to choose two people to bring back, I choose Remus and Tonks so they could be with Teddy. When I did that, they decided to give me the gift of everyone I wanted back, and as you can see, I have my family.'

Everyone saw and heard the real happiness on Harry's face then saw his mother take his hand as they sat next to each other, staring into the same eyes and even though Harry and Lily did not know each other, you could see the love between a mother and her son.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Minerva McGonagall stared at Harry in complete shock. After a few minutes she seemed to find her voice.

'The Superius Essentia contacted you through Albus, then gave the people you care about back to you as a gift.'

'Yep, sort of a thank you,' Harry shrugged.

'See Voldemort was going to destroy the whole world Minerva, not just the wizarding world. So even though a lot of people did help bring an end to him, it was Harry that finished him and it was also Harry that willingly let himself be killed to keep everyone safe. So this was their way of saying thank you to Harry for saving the world,' James explained but looked proudly at his son, 'A chip of the old block,' he chuckled making everyone laugh.

'Don't be a prat Prongs, Harry's nothing like you apart from looks,' Sirius smirked.

'What do you mean you willingly let yourself be killed, you're alive?' George asked looking confused.

Severus felt Harry tightened his hold as he looked at him, then Ron and Hermione stared at Harry as well.

'Everyone here will understand Harry and they will not think any differently towards you. Remember, we could see things that none of you realise,' Lily said tightening her hold on Harry's hand.

'Okay mum,' Harry smiled at her, 'I like that, saying mum, I've never said it before.'

'Well you did, but you were only a year old,' Lily leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek.

'You said dad to, well once you did,' James grinned at him.

'I'll say it a lot more dad,' Harry smiled then turned to Sirius, 'What about you, did I say your name or anything?'

'No, you couldn't quite get your tongue around my name, so I got Si, and Remus got Re, that's it.'

Harry laughed, 'Well my tongue works fine now…S.i.r.i.u.s,' Harry said slowly, 'ask Severus.'

'Smart arse and I don't want to know what you're tongue does with Severus, just explain to your friends about why you let him kill you, get it over with.'

'Okay,' Harry took a deep breath, then faced the Weasley clan, 'You all know about the horcruxes right?'

'Yes, Hermione and Ron told us he made six,' said Arthur.

'Well, he made seven, on the night he killed mum and dad, he was planning his next with my murder, but because of mum's sacrifice, his spell rebounded onto him, but part of his soul did split from him, but never went into what he was going to use, it went into me. I was the seventh horcrux,' Harry bit his lip as he looked around.

'So that's how you saw the snake attack me Harry?'

'Yeah, we were linked, connected you could say. So even though Dumbledore wanted me to learn to close my mind, normal occlumense never worked properly between us. I saw him do a lot of things that will live with me forever. But that's why I walked into the Forbidden Forest that night. I had to let him kill me or he could never die.'

'So the killing curse can destroy a horcrux?' Bill asked.

'Yeah, it can. I knew it would, but he never knew I was one, because he kept trying to use that blasted spell on me. I have another lightning shaped scar as well,' Harry put his hand to his chest.

'Did you know you could survive the killing curse?'

'I can't survive it, but it did destroy the horcrux, but didn't kill me. I really thought it would, that I would die.'

'Now I realise what you were saying to Dumbledore when you were sitting behind his tomb that next day,' Minerva shook her head.

'You heard me?' Harry looked around in surprise.

'Yes, I heard everything Harry, but I didn't think you would like the idea that someone heard what you said. You sounded so unhappy, so down and kept blaming yourself for everyone dying. You weren't you know, not for one death.'

'I'm starting to realise that Minerva, it's taken me a while though. I think I'll always feel guilty, because a lot of people did turn up for me, some turned up just to fight, didn't matter that I was there or not.'

'That's true, but I think everyone wanted it over, for good. Voldemort had been terrorising our world since before you were born. We all knew it was going to end one way or another. We all just hoped that you would be the one that would survive and not him. I don't mean we just wanted him gone and was willing for you to anything to stop it, we wanted you alive and happy,' Minerva gave Harry a smile.

'A lot of people believed in you Harry and that it's why they turned up, you gave them hope. You're friend Neville, when he said he used to see it when you stood up to what you believed in and everyone seemed to do the same. It was true, they saw what you have been through, what you had done and they realised they wanted to help you, but also help themselves. There were a lot of people that just wanted it over, wanted to stop hearing about people dying just because they were muggleborns or muggles. Some that never gave a thought of muggles before, started to realise what Voldemort was doing and they wanted to stop him. So even though some turned up for you, some turned up because they knew it was the right thing to do.' Bill said.

'I did for both reasons Harry, George and I spoke about it. We knew one of us could die, or all of us die. But we wanted to help you but also wanted to stop him. You were rumoured to be the chosen one, so we figured if it was you that had to finish him, then we'd do all we could to help you accomplish that. None of us wanted to die, but we were willing to die if it meant some of us could finally live in a free world, not a world Voldemort wanted us to live in. Imagine what it would have been like if he won, people like Hermione would have been one of the first killed being you're friend and a muggleborn. People like my family would have either been killed or tortured then forced to serve him under threat of watching him kill all of us one by one because we're classed as blood traitors. Anyone good would have been killed or forced under the imperius curse to kill and torture. So all of us did what was right Harry, not just to help you. So you need to stop with the guilt thinking we fought for you, because we fought beside you.'

Harry gave Fred a smile, 'So was it dying that made you so wise Fred, or where you always like that and just never showed it because you preferred you're jokes?'

'I like to believe I have always been a wise person, I had very good people around me growing up. They made me who I am, but I still like my jokes, that is also who I am.'

'Alright, I've been getting told I'm not guilty by the people that I'm closest to, so I should believe you. But I can understand how you came to be a good person Fred. Your family is some of the best people I've ever known and because I spent so much time with them, it also made me who I am. Your parents were great role models, your brothers and sister are great friends.'

Severus pulled Harry's face around and their lips were joined, 'Oh no, not again, do these two ever stop?' Charlie asked.

'No, I've seen them way too much,' Fred shook his head.

'What do you mean by that?' Charlie asked.

'Yes Fred, what do you mean by that?' Harry asked the moment his lips were free.

'Well not everything, but I couldn't help taking a peek occasionally. And Sirius is right about you as well Harry.'

'Fred, don't make me regret wanting you back. Just promise to never tell us or anyone else what you saw and I mean from all you dead people. It's hard enough imagining you saw things no one else should ever see when any of us are in the privacy of our rooms or thoughts, whatever,' Harry looked around at Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and his parents.'

'We won't Harry, unless anyone asked, we'll keep what we saw and heard to ourselves.' Remus smiled. 'It's strange, when you made your decision to bring us back, we thought the Superius Essentia might have wiped those from our memories, but they never did,' Remus shook his head.

'You'd think they would have so you couldn't tell us things we shouldn't know or want to know. I know I definitely don't want to know my parents saw me doing certain thing.' Harry stared at his mother then his father.

'We saw a lot of things Harry, your father and mother were always telling me to stop, I just couldn't help myself,' Sirius smirked at him.

'No more Sirius, I really don't want to know, or imagine any of it.' Harry grimaced, but then he laughed, he just couldn't believe they were here, his family were here. For the first time in his life, Harry had everything he ever wanted. He had the love of a great man, he had great friends and now, he had his parents and godfather back, he felt whole.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

'Well, I would love to stay here with my son, but I'm tired. So we might head to bed. But Fred, I'm saying this just once. You do not leave this place, we want to see you in the morning, to make sure we weren't dreaming,' Molly Weasley stood up with her husband, but almost all the other Weasley's stood up as well.

'I'm staying right here mum, have to catch up with all of you, even if I have been watching and I need a word with my twin. Our shop is just sitting there, abandoned, we have to rectify that.'

All the Weasley's hugged Fred, then their parents before they left to go down to the house. Bill, Fleur, and Percy also left to go to bed.

'I might head to bed too, it's been an emotional night. I know you won't Harry, so I'll see you in the morning, I love you,' Severus kissed Harry tenderly, then let him get up off his lap.

'No, I want to stay with this lot for a while, I love you Sev, go sleep,' Harry caressed his face, kissed him again then stepped back.

'Night everyone,' Severus smiled and got goodnight from Harry's parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, George, Fred, Ron and Hermione before he left the room.

'That's our queue too Harry,' Ron hugged Harry, 'Thanks.'

Harry stared at his friend, 'Even thought I wished I could have picked him, I'm glad it worked out in the end. Now go to bed and I'll see you in the morning Ron.'

'Night Harry,' Hermione hugged him, 'You're still saving people's lives,' she whispered into Harry's ear, 'I think you just saved Ron again.'

'I do what I can Hermione, but it wasn't me this time. Night,' Harry kissed her cheek then they said goodnight to everyone before they left the room as well.

'Come on brothers of mine, let's go catch up,' Charlie said standing up and hugging Harry, 'You are unbelievable, love ya mate.'

'Charlie, you hug like your mother,' Harry laughed, 'I love you too mate.'

'You're one special person Harry, don't ever change,' Charlie kissed his cheek surprising everyone before leaving the room, then George and Fred both hugged Harry.

'You sure are mate,' George squeezed Harry again.

'Thanks George,' Harry faced Fred, 'No more snogs, find your man and snog him, not me.'

'That was just a thank you, so you're safe and you have your own man to snog,' Fred hugged Harry again then the twins left the room as well.

'I'll head out to Harry, but I will be back to get the full story because I'm sure I haven't heard it all yet,' Minerva stepped over to Harry and hugged him, 'You deserve to be happy, now you have everyone you care about around you.'

Harry smiled, 'Yeah, I do but before you go, I have some more news, I'm pregnant,' Harry laughed as Minerva McGonagall mouth dropped open again, then she shook her head, 'I found a book that told me wizards can, so I made sure I did. I only just told Sev though, shocked him into silence, but you should have seen this lot. Mum looked like she was going to faint, dad and Sirius, well, they looked a bit like nearly headless nick,' Harry laughed, 'They lost every bit of colour they had, dad hearing he was going to be a grandfather.'

'I can imagine Harry, your father still looks a little on the pale side. Imagine though, he is going to be a grandfather to Severus' child,' she grinned at Harry then at James Potter, 'I'll see you soon.'

'Yep, in a few days and I'll tell you everything, I promise. Tell Hagrid I miss him and I'll see him soon,' Harry watched as Minerva stepped back into the fire and vanished.

'You do have a lot of good people around you Harry. We saw that years ago, how they cared about you, treated you like a member of their family. And since we couldn't be there for you, at least you did have good people around you.'

'I know dad, they are the best,' Harry smiled at his parents, 'So you won't sleep for a while, what about other things, like eating.'

'Actually, I could do with something to eat. I'm going to raid your kitchen Harry, coming Prongs, Moony,' Sirius said standing up.

'We're coming Padfoot,' James stood up, hugged his son again, 'I love you son.'

'I love you too dad, go eat,' Harry grinned and watched the three Marauders leave the room.

'Harry, thank you for giving me a chance with my son,' Tonks hugged Harry then left the room after her husband.

'You've made a lot of people happy Harry. We watched what you went through as a child and since I am back, I plan to have a word with that sister of mine, and her fat husband.'

Harry laughed and sat back beside his mother, taking her hand, 'So you have a bit of a temper, is that a red head thing, because Molly and Ginny Weasley both have tempers.'

'That's what your father and Sirius always told me, it's because I'm a red head. But I'm looking forward to really getting to know you Harry and even though I don't look much older than you, you are my son and I'm your mother and we finally have a chance to be that,' Lily kissed Harry cheek.

'Yeah, we do mum,' Harry sighed contentedly, as he stared into his mother's eyes and never felt this happy in his whole life.

'You look tired Harry, why don't you go to bed?' Lily asked as she squeezed Harry's hand.

'No, I don't want to leave you yet. I've had bad dreams all my life, and if I wake up and this was all a dream, I know I wouldn't survive that. So I'll just say here with you for a while.'

'It's not a dream Harry, but I do understand. We saw those nightmares you had, but most of them were down to the connection you had with Voldemort.'

'I know, but I don't want to sleep yet,' Harry turned slightly so he wasn't facing his mother, 'I know we need to get to know each other and you are my mother. But I'm very independent, I'm so used to doing what I wand and I'm also married. But I'm worried how we will get on, I don't know you, I don't know anything about you and Dad.'

Lily reached out and took Harry's chin, making him face her, 'We know, but we have watched you all these years and we do know you. You are like me in a lot of ways Harry, but even though your father liked his jokes, he was one for keeping his real feelings buried, a lot like you do. You might have been brought up by others, but you are a good combination of both of us. So I know we will get on Harry, but yes, we do have to get to know each other properly and we do know you're an adult and very independent, not to mention married. All we ask is that you let us be in your life, small or big. If you want to live here with just Sev, then that's what you should do. If you want us to stay, even if it's for a short amount of time, while we're getting to know each other, then we will. There's a lot we have to work out and it won't always be easy. Just be patient with us, like we have to be with you. Your father was so happy when I told him we were having a son. He wanted our first child to be a boy so he could protect his younger sister, he's a bit sexiest that way. Believing men are supposed to protect the woman, I noticed you do that as well.'

'Yeah, I do, and I never knew where I got that from. I didn't give a shit about the Dursleys, and Mrs. Weasley can take care of herself, just like Ginny, so can Hermione. So it comes down to Dad in the end. Dumbledore did tell me I had you're temperament, but if you have a temper, than I didn't get it. I know I got angry a lot, but that was down to Voldemort. I'm not one for yelling or fighting unless I have to. But as to what you said about being part of my life. I know I want you here for now, I can't say for how long. I've already decided this was going to be my home and I do have that other house down through the trees. So maybe you could stay down there, that way you're close by but I don't feel crowded, Sev and I can have some privacy. Um since you have been watching, I'm sure you've seen us all over the house.'

'Yes, but we always turned away during those times. But yes, you and Sev do need privacy.'

Harry squinted up at his mother, 'So you understand I need some space?'

'We do, like we said, we have watched you over the years, so we know what you're like. But I think living down in the other house will be good for all of us. You're father and I would like some time to ourselves, since we appeared in your office, we mainly wanted to see and talk to you. But I really want to hold him, it's been seventeen years since I've touched your father.'

'So you couldn't do that where you were?'

'No, we never had bodies, we were just souls. But I'm serious now Harry, you look so tired. So why don't you lay here on the couch, and I'll just sit near you. You will see it's not a dream because I'll be still here the moment you wake up.'

'Alright, this is one time I'll listen to my mother,' Harry smiled, kissed her cheek, took his glasses off, then moved so he was lying down on the couch. He kept his eyes on his mother until he just couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

'I knew you wouldn't leave him Lil, so I brought you in a sandwich and a cup of tea,' James sat beside his wife, leaned in and kissed her, 'It's been so long.'

'I know, I just told Harry how long it's been since I've touched you. But thank you for the food and tea. Harry did ask if we wanted to stay in the house down through the trees.'

'I thought he would, he's too much of a loner and too independent to want his parents here in the house with him. But we've got a chance at a life with our son now Lily, even if he is an adult and married to…to Severus,' James shook his head. 'We might have seen him through his life, but we missed all those times with him. Things we talked about, teaching him, now it's too late for that.'

'It is, but we are only twenty one James, we could always have more children. Not right now of course, I want to get to know Harry,' Lily reached up and brushed James hair from his face, 'We've missed so much time with Harry, but now we've got all the time in the world. We also didn't have a lot of time together. We got together at seventeen, married at nineteen, Harry was born a year later, then we died a year after that. We also have to get used to being a normal married couple.'

'Yes we do my Lily, but we can start all that soon. Eat while you can,' James smiled then watched his son sleeping.

'You have to make an effort with Severus James, they are married and expecting a child, our grandchild. I know you and Sev never got on, but it's different today than back then, he's different.'

'I know Lil and I'm going to do everything I can so Harry doesn't see any tension between us. Sirius and I spoke before, we know what we have to do, become friends with an old enemy and we're only doing that because Harry loves him and he loves Harry. Anyway, I might go find him a blanket until we can get wands again.' James headed upstairs to the room he would be sleeping in, grabbed a blanket, then went back to the living, throwing the blanket over his son, then sat back with his wife and they both kept watching him why they talked quietly.

Remus, Tonks and Sirius sat down and also kept watching Harry while they talked. They tried to keep their voices down, but sometimes the excitement of being back caused their voices to rise. But they never stopped watching Harry until they realised it was morning.

'Remus, Tonks, you both shouldn't be in here, we don't know what time Andromeda is bringing Teddy. Harry will need to explain.' James said urgently.

'Let's go start breakfast for everyone, I'm sure they will all be up soon,' Tonks and Remus left the room, just as Severus came down.

'He's asleep I see, I had a feeling he wouldn't leave you. I'm sure he would think he was dreaming about you being here.'

'That's exactly what he said Severus, you really know him don't you?' James gave a reluctant smile.

'Yes I do, but I also know how long he has wished to have his parents and Sirius with him. Did he have a nightmare at all?'

'No, he's been peaceful all night, hasn't even moved since he lay down.' Lily said.

'Until now,' Harry murmured as he slowly woke up, then opened his eyes, 'So it wasn't a dream then,' he sat up rubbing his face.

'Not a dream son, we are really here. But Tonks and Remus have started breakfast for everyone. We weren't sure what time Andromeda and Teddy was getting here.'

'Ten, what time is it now?' Harry asked then yawned before Severus slapped his hand over his mouth making Harry laughed, then kissed his hand, before kissing him on his lips.'

'It's eight thirty. So why don't you go shower before they get here.'

'Good idea,' Harry stood up, stretched then pulled Severus into his arms, snogging him passionately, 'Even though I missed your naked body under mind, I just couldn't go up.'

'Yes I know, to make sure you were not dreaming. But I missed your naked body draped over me.'

'I know,' Harry kissed him again then bounded out of the room and up the stairs. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He stripped off and stood under the water before he started washing, 'You could join me you know, instead of just standing there watching,' Harry smirked as he turned and faced Severus.

'Maybe if we're quick,' Severus stripped his clothes off, joined Harry in the shower, then sank to his knees taking him into his mouth.

'Oh baby, yes, harder,' Harry groaned loudly. Severus did exactly what Harry wanted, sucked hard, swirling his tongue around him at the same time. When he knew Harry was close, he sucked even harder and faster and felt him let go. Severus never stopped until the last of the thick salty liquid finished flowing. He stood up and Harry kissed him hard, hot and full of passion before dropping to his knees.

When Harry and Severus finished in the shower, they dried, then dressed, 'I can't believe their here, it just feels so unreal.'

'I'm sure it would Harry, but they are here. Now let's go down and eat while we've got time.' Harry and Severus put their arms around each other and walked down the stairs where they join the huge Weasley crowd, all happily talking, some to James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, some to their family. The huge crowd talked, laughed and all just enjoyed the ever growing family. When it got close to ten, Harry gripped Remus and Tonks hand before heading into the living room to wait.

After ten minutes, the fire turned green as Andromeda and Teddy stepped out. Harry took the baby boy in his arms, then kissed Andromeda on the cheek.

'I have something serious to tell you and it's going to be hard to believe. So let's sit down and I'll explain.'

'You don't want to take Teddy, do you Harry?'

'No, I wouldn't do that to you. But let me ask you this first, have you ever heard of the Superius Essentia?'

'Sort of like supreme beings, they watch over all souls.'

'Yes, well they offered me something Andromeda, because Voldemort would have destroyed the whole world, wizarding world and muggle world. I had to choose two people to bring back to life.'

'You're parents Harry, you've never known them, so it's understandable.'

'No I haven't,' Harry got up and went to the door, 'I did think of them at first, but then I made my decision,' Harry opened the door and let Remus and Tonks in, 'I wanted Teddy to have his parents.'

'Dora,' Andromeda sat there in shock until her daughter sat beside her and hugged her.

'Here Remus, have your son while your wife sees her mother.' Harry handed the baby boy to his father.

Remus looked down at his son, then gently touched his face, 'Teddy, it's Daddy.'

Andromeda pulled back from her daughter then nodded towards Teddy. Tonks got up and went over to her husband and son, hugging both of them.

'Teddy, it's Mummy,' Tonks kept wiping tears from her eyes.

'I can't believe you did this for Teddy Harry. Gave up a chance to know you're parents for him,' Andromeda hugged Harry tightly.

'It was the right choice Andromeda, so because I did that, the Superius Essentia gave me another gift,' Harry opened the door again and his parents, Sirius and Fred walked in with all the Weasley's behind them, 'I wasn't expecting anything and I never did it to get anything, but this is one time I'm happy to accept something for doing what I had to,' Harry stood next to his mother, father and Sirius, while Fred was surrounded by his family. Remus, Tonks were still holding Teddy, while Andromeda stood with her family.

Everyone in the room looked at everyone else and realised how lucky and blessed they really were. The Weasley family was whole, the Potter family were together again with the addition of Severus and a baby on the way, Remus, Tonks, Teddy and Andromeda had their family as well and they realised that all of them would always be friends, but also everyone in that room would always be family and that came down to Harry. He saved the wizarding world, he saved the muggle world, now he has saved three families. It was time he had whatever the wizarding world could give him, family and peace of mind and peace in his soul for the first time since that fateful night seventeen years before. He had a chance to finally be happy. And once the wizarding world realise what has happened, everyone will raise a glass to their saviour and hero, Harry Potter.

The end:


End file.
